Transformers Unlimited: Duelo de Linajes
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: La batalla más importante para los descendientes de Optimus Prime ha iniciado: El universo está en peligro; los autobots tendrán que tomar decisiones y cumplir con su misión de conservar la paz ante un enemigo quien buscará expandir su venganza sin importar las consecuencias. Alianzas, rivales, enigmas y batallas darán de qué hablar en esta tercera entrega.
1. Sombras del Pasado

**En este nuevo año que inicia saludo con gusto a la comunidad de Fanfiction. Mi nombre es Eagle Primecee (para aquellos que me leen por primera vez) y estoy agradecida por la oportunidad que me han dado en la plataforma. Podría decirse que tengo tendencias a escribir Pricee (OptimusxArcee) aunque técnicamente éste fic (que es la tercera temporada) al igual que sus sucesoras han sido Pricee centrado en Oc.**

**Para que puedan orientarse mejor: La saga de **_**Transformers Unlimited **_**toma elementos de Transformers Prime y Transfomers G1 (Para ser específicos Transformers Victory de 1989); como a su vez se relacionan con **_**Crónicas de Cybertron, De La Tierra a Cybetron y los diferentes One shots escritos en su momento **_**(Fics de mi autoría).**

**Los misterios generados en las dos temporadas como a su vez el misterio de Crónicas de Cybertron tendrán su respuesta. Disculpen la introducción tan larga para que después no entremos con dificultades. Transformers son propiedad de Takara Tomi y Hasbro; yo sólo soy dueña de mis Ocs.**

_**TRANSFORMERS UNLIMITED: DUELO DE LINAJES**_

_**Capítulo 1: Sombras del pasado**_

En la galaxia de Nova G15, una batalla épica se desarrollaba; el escenario era devastador: la disputa entre autobots y decepticons había llevado a afectar varios sistemas solares; sin embargo el comandante supremo Star Saber junto con su equipo de Brainsmasters se enfrentaba al Emperador de la Destrucción Deathsaurus.

Durante el transcurso de la lucha, la población civil fue la más afectada. A pesar de los esfuerzos autobots de conservar el mayor número de vidas posibles, poco a poco las vidas fueron extinguiéndose. Ambos bandos lograron "rescatar" a mecanismos civiles.

**Star Saber P.O.V.**

Cada vez que despierto, veo ante mis ópticos el dolor de Nova G15; una guerra en la cual no pedimos participar. Esa fue mi primera misión y en verdad me ha marcado demasiado. Todavía recuerdo como la población de Cybertron vitoreaba mi nombre como el de mis compañeros; pero yo no estaba contento.

En esa ocasión Deathsaurus escapó y… en ese maldito incidente mi hermana Wind Saber pereció. Alpha Trion me dio palabras de aliento y me proponía para que tuviera el privilegio de ser un Prime. Yo no podía aceptar eso, ¿cómo podría ser un Prime si no pude salvar las vidas que debía proteger?

Posteriormente, después de que Orion Pax había faltado a su promesa, me dediqué a comenzar de nuevo y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una femme tímida y valiente que ingresaba como cadete quien tenía rasgos parecidos de mi hermana. Arcee era su nombre y al conocer su origen y sus traumas me llevaron a intervenir. Sentía en mi chispa que ayudando a la femme a quien consideraba mi hermana podría enmendar mi error.

**Un viaje inconcluso**

El Brainmaster escribía sus memorias cuando el sonido de una puerta que se escuchó; había ingresado en su dormitorio un mech de gran apariencia dorado y oscuro.

-Saber debes estar atento a nuestra misión. –Dijo el recién ingresado.

-Me pregunto cómo mi hermana y tu familia te dieron permiso para acompañarme Victory Leo.

-Así es el deber; recuerda que estamos en alerta máxima ya que los informes de Override y Leo Braker indican que hay indicios de actividad decepticon.

-En otras palabras, no les bastó atacar cuando tú y Arcee celebraban su sparkbond.

-Lo dice el mech que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mi creación. – Respondió Victory Leo con cierta ironía.

-Estoy intranquilo por esta misión; ya que no estoy acostumbrado a…

Repentinamente una secuencia de disparos se escucha, la alerta empieza a sonar. Los dos mech salen hacia el puente de mando. Cabe señalar que los dos mechs junto con un equipo de autobots habían decidido a investigar más allá de las coordenadas conocidas de Cybertron.

-¡Ejecuten acción evasiva!- Se escuchó la voz de Star Saber.

La nave atacante pertenecía al escuadrón decepticon y los disparos se escuchaban con mayor intensidad.

-Muy bien compañeros; ya saben qué hacer. – Expresó Victory Leo con su voz de mando.

Hubo un enfrentamiento brutal entre ambas naves, sin embargo una gran explosión se dio en aquel espacio. Tanto las dos naves involucradas no habían rastros de él.

**El recuento de la historia**

Habían transcurrido cuatro años de aquella batalla en que los autobots habían enfrentado a Deathsaurus en la provincia italiana. En ese lapso de tiempo se había producido varios acontecimientos: Optimus Prime y Arcee habían celebrado su sparkbond como al poco tiempo y para sorpresa de todos: Soundbee había realizado su sparkbond con Allison junto con Ratchet y Minerva.

Estas acciones llevaron a una especie de "desintegración" del equipo de los Orions: Soundbee junto con su sparkmate habían sido transferidos a Cybertron para apoyar a Knock Out y Smockscream; Yukio Darby debía continuar con sus estudios en Jasper teniendo como tutora a Diana Bishop.

Con lo ocurrido con Star Saber y Victory Leo; Arcee Prime deciden los protocolos de emergencia para no exponer a los miembros del equipo designándolos de la siguiente forma:

En la base Omega Uno quedaba al mando Ultra Magnus teniendo como apoyo a Ratchet, Bulkhead, Minerva y WheelJack como mecanismos junto con William Fowler y su familia (quien incluye a June, Jack, Miko).

La base Orion Pax se encontraba a cargo Arcee Prime junto con los mecanismos auxiliares en Cybertron, Yukio Darby, Diana Bishop, Rafael Esquivel quien era el segundo al mando.

Los descendientes de Optimus Prime (Elita y Victory Orion) tendrían un destino diferente: Ellos junto con Megatronus y Bumblebee radicarían en un país donde el pasado y el futuro se unen; Japón.

Cabe señalar que todos los mecanismos conservaban sus identidades.

**Recuerdos**

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando un pequeño de cabello negro veía una escena de video en la cual veían a una pareja de humanos celebrando su boda. Junto a él estaba sentada una joven de veintidós años de cabello rojizo quien miraba a su hermano.

-Se veía muy linda mami en su boda, Elisa. – Decía con cierta ingenuidad el pequeño.

-Pero papá tampoco se miraba nada mal. – Respondió con el mismo gesto, aunque en su interior intentaba disimular la tristeza.

Repentinamente en la escena se observa como el novio procedía quitarle el "tradicional" liguero a la novia. En la imagen se puede observar que la novia está sonrojada como a la vez el novio; los gritos y el entusiasmo de los invitados se escuchaban a todo lo que da.

"Vamos, no seas tímido", "uuuuhhh", "¿Acaso no eres un Prime Owen?".

-Oye Elisa ¿por qué papá hizo eso con mamá? ¿Si te llegas a casar, Shawn hará lo mismo contigo?

La joven se siente sonrojada y a su vez triste.

-Sabes una cosa hermanito: a tu edad eres muy valiente; siempre hablas de papá y Shawn como si estuvieran vivos; nunca pierdas eso.

Lo que no sabían los hermanos Pruett es que desde lejos dos humanos los observaban Maxwell Pruett y Jeremy Bourne.

-Es muy extraño ver a Arsene tranquilo en estos momentos. – Comentó Maxwell – Sin duda alguna en él hay mucha inocencia.

-Debes creerme que me duele ver así a nuestros sobrinos de esa manera, pero conoces el protocolo y debemos cumplir con ello.

-Mis respetos hacia Arcee (es decir Silvia Pruett) ya que ha sabido ser valiente para enfrentar las "bajas".

-Ella más que nadie sabe el protocolo, sin embargo tenemos una misión específica.

-Digamos que los mechs y ciertos humanos estamos conscientes de ello.

-Elisa ha madurado mucho y espero que esto no nuble su visión como líder.

-Por eso nos tiene a nosotros Bee.

Los dos hombres se acercan hacia donde están los hermanos Pruett.

-Como pueden ver; Arsene disfruta ver el video de la boda de nuestros padres. –Habló la chica peliroja procurando tener ánimos.

-Tengo una duda; ¿Por qué no me dejaron ir a traer a papá y a Saber? –Preguntó el pequeño.

-Verás Arsene – Explicó con amabilidad Maxwell- Tu mami al igual que nosotros no lo consideramos como buena idea porque corrías peligro.

-Pero puedo defenderme solito. – Replico el pequeño.

-Lo sé pero hay gente mala allá afuera que puede aprovecharse de tu spark noble e inocente, además debes aprender a interactuar y controlar tus poderes. – Respondió Jeremy.

-Es cierto, la última vez asustaste a la señora de la biblioteca al hacerle levitar los libros del estante y ese fue un gran lío. – Dijo Elisa sonriente.

-Está bien, pero de antemano si les digo algo; yo sé que mi papá y Saber están vivos. –Dijo Arsene Pruett quien se alejaba para ir a tomar una pequeña recarga.

-Les confieso algo, en ocasiones me gustaría ser como él. – Dijo Elisa Pruett con cierta tristeza.

-Elisa recuerda nuestra misión como a su vez eres una digna heredera del linaje Prime. – Dijo Maxwell tratando de animarla.

-Además, tu madre nos confió su formación y hablando de ello te caerá bien un nuevo comienzo; sé que puede doler pero crecer duele. – Expresó Jeremy.

-Tienen razón tíos y es por ello que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para que ustedes, mi madre y mi hermano no se sientan tristes. – Así habló Elisa Pruett.

Los autobots iniciaban una nueva etapa en sus vidas, la aventura apenas comienza.

**Esta historia se actualizará cada fin de semana; esperamos sus comentarios. **


	2. Los Pruett en Japón

**Como es el último fin de semana que tengo libre (ya que vienen las clases y el trabajo de la escuela) y a petición de las seguidoras de ésta saga les dejo un segundo capítulo. Gracias por estar ahí.**

_**Capítulo 2: Los Pruett en Japón**_

Maxwell Pruett junto con Jeremy Bourne acompañaban a los hermanos Pruett, sin embargo no estaban solos, un Pastor Alemán acompañaba al grupo de los cuatro "extranjeros" que iniciarían una nueva vida en Japón.

Los cuatro humanos junto con el canse encontraban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, a la espera de un vuelo procedente Los Ángeles.

-Tío Jeremy ¿extrañas a Neil? –preguntó la joven pelirroja.

-Sería un hipócrita si te digo que no; además el tarde o temprano realizaría su vida y que mejor que está al lado de un mecanismo que lo ame tal como es. – Indicó el oriundo de Kansas City.

-Tienes tus lados divertido Jeremy, cuando te conocí eras un poco inmaduro pero veo que como padre te has ganado mis respetos. –Expresó Maxwell.

-Si me hubieran dicho que hablaría tranquilamente con el mecanismo que me dejó sin voz una buena temporada no me lo hubiera creído. – Dijo Bournne entre risas.

-¡Mami! – Gritó el pequeño de cuatro años.

Savage confirma lo que Arsene por medio de un ladrido. En efecto Silvia Pruett con su atuendo característico del uniforme militar hace acto de presencia en medio de una gran concurrencia. Sin embargo en esta ocasión se observaba que portaba una argolla matrimonial en la mano izquierda.

-Lamento la demora familia, caballeros. – Expresó con un cierto aire neutral la mujer del cabello negro.

-Creí que utilizarías el puente terrestre para viajar. – Indico Elisa.

-Temo que en el nivel de alerta en que estamos, sentí que no me pude dar el lujo de hacer eso. Fowler me pidió a que fuéramos a una de las provincias de este país que se encuentra cerca del monte Fuji. – Expresó Silvia.

-Entonces debemos trasladarnos rápido y tomar el famoso "tren bala" para poder trasladarnos. – Mencionó Maxwell Pruett.

Sin perder el tiempo, el grupo junto con el can se trasladan hacia la estación de trenes con rumbo al Monte Fuji.

Durante el recorrido, el pequeño Arsene Pruett observaba los diferentes paisajes tanto iluminados como semi boscosos. Elisa Pruett desviaba la mirada hacia su madre quien contemplaba su argolla matrimonial. Al parecer una pequeña lágrima apareció en el rostro de la mujer negro.

-Mamá has sido una buena madre y una buena líder; papá está orgulloso de ti. –Dijo la joven tímidamente.

-¿Has percibido la presencia de tu padre? – Expresó la mujer del cabello negro.

-Tengo un fragmento de la Matriz de Liderazgo pero no percibo la spark de mi padre.

-Entonces –dijo con cierta tristeza- La Matriz de liderazgo se ha perdido.

Silvia observaba a sus compañeros quienes estaban aprovechando a dormir.

-Elisa; quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención separarte de Yuki o alejarte de Jasper pero comprendes que el peligro está aumentando. Tú y Arsene son los herederos de Optimus Prime como a su vez tu hermano no es un mecanismo ordinario, requiere de nuestra protección y guía.

-Lo sé mamá; me comuniqué con Raph para pedirle que me enviara una réplica de la versión de Optimus 2.0 pero me dice que el mecanismo no está y entonces no podremos seguir sosteniendo que mi padre sigue con vida. – Expresó Elisa con tristeza.

-La versión oficial que se está corriendo por el universo es que la nave en donde viajaban tu padre y Saber es que están "desaparecidos en acción" pero yo tampoco quiero aceptar la idea de que estén muertos, aunque los primeros peritajes indican que no hay sobrevivientes.

-Mami mira: El Monte Fuji – Expresó Arsene a viva voz.

-Ambas debemos ser fuertes por todos y por tu pequeño hermano. – Dijo Silvia Pruett.

Maxwell y Jeremy volvían en sí.

-Familia creo que hemos llegado, será mejor ir a traer a Savage; tengo el presentimiento que va a reclamarme algo. – Habló Elisa Pruett.

**Alianza de Naciones**

Los cinco humanos habían llegado al Monte Fuji, al descender todos habían tomados sus pertenencias como a su vez bajaba Savage quien estaba un poco aturdido. Repentinamente Silvia distingue que hay un militar que se acerca a ella de forma marcial.

-Sean Bienvenidos comandante Silvia Pruett, el responsable de la base me envió a recogerlos. Mi nombre es Yamasaki Hero.

Conociendo Silvia el protocolo japonés decide posponer las invitaciones y todos deciden abordar el vehículo que estaba designado para ellos.

Éste vehículo era una especie de camioneta de lujo de la línea Toyota y, al parecer entraría en una sección menos urbanizada para trasladarse a las faldas del Monte Fuji. Había un letrero escrito que decía: _Base Militar Monte Fuji_.

"¡Qué original el nombre!" Pensó con cierta ironía Elisa Pruett.

Los soldados al distinguir el vehículo deciden abrir las puertas y el vehículo ingresa a uno de los patios de entrenamiento. Los pasajeros junto con el can abandonan el vehículo van siguiendo al soldado quien los conduce al interior de la base.

Al ingresar, los recién llegados encuentran familiaridades con la base Omega Uno como a su vez la base Orion Pax ya que tenían varios monitores. En él podía apreciarse a Mark Mitchell y William Fowler.

-Muy bien caballeros, ya estamos en Japón esperando indicaciones. – Expresó Silvia Pruett.

-Se preguntarán por qué se les asignó Japón a ustedes miembros de nuestro equipo. –Intervino Fowler – A raíz de los ataques decepticons, los países han establecido esfuerzos para erradicar las amenazas del exterior conformando una alianza global.

-Ustedes son del equipo experimentado quienes apoyarán al comandante S.S. Nakaddai en la búsqueda de establecer la paz. – Expresó Mitchell.

-El comandante tiene experiencia y les dirá lo que deben realizar durante su estancia en Japón y será el responsable de su seguridad y viceversa. – Dijo Fowler.

-La milicia japonesa no tiene idea de quienes son ustedes, con mayor razón deben comportarse lo más humanamente posible. – Finalizó Mitchel.

Los monitores se apagaron.

-Mitchel y Fowler confían en él, pero no estarán solos por esa razón estaré periódicamente tanto por razones militares y personales. –Intervino Silvia Pruett.

-Por el apellido Nakaddai implica que es un familiar de la tía Miko. – Expresó Elisa.

-Es su primo en tercer grado pero si es su familia. – Respondió Silvia.

Repentinamente los soldados presentan una actitud marcial ante la llegada de su comandante en jefe: Era un hombre de complexión delgada aproximadamente de 29 años, ojos negros, digno de la cultura oriental; se lograba apreciar que tenía el cabello largo que estaba sujetado de forma que no estuviese alborotado. Media un metro ochenta. Empezaba a observar a los recién llegados.

-Sean bienvenidos a la base que está a mi cuidado. Soy el comandante Seiya S. Nakaddai.

Los recién llegados corresponden al saludo de forma marcial.

-Comandante Pruett como a su vez los integrantes cercanos a su equipo de trabajo. – Observaba el japonés a los recién llegados pero de forma especial a Elisa Pruett. – Están aquí ya que la invasión de los _Toransufoma _han generado caos en la nación en general; todo indica que el ser al que ustedes conocen como Deathsaurus ha regresado.

-¿Toransufoma? – Se preguntaron Maxwell y Jeremy.

-Toransufoma es la forma en que Japón llama a los Transformers debido a las pronunciaciones y reglas de su propio idioma. – Intervino Elisa Pruett.

-Si su comandante en jefe me lo permite deseo ver las habilidades que poseen los miembros de su equipo ya que de ello dependen las asignaciones que tendrán.

Seiya indicaba a los presentes que lo siguieran; el comandante iba a la par de Silvia, el resto junto con Savage empezaba a seguirlos. Sin embargo los tres deciden hablar en voz baja en Cybertroniano antiguo.

-Éste tipo se cree la última coca cola en el desierto. – Expresó con cierto desdén la pelirroja.

-Los cambios duelen pero Mitchel y Fowler confían en él. – Dijo Maxwell resignado.

-Para que Maxwell diga eso significa que debe ser buen augurio. – Habló Jeremy Bourne.

-Si los tres quieren saber de lo que soy capaz tendrán la oportunidad de comprobarlo. –Intervino Seiya en un tono exigente.

Los tres humanos se quedaron perplejos ya que no imaginaban que el comandante supiera cibertroniano antiguo.

-Comandante Seiya pido disculpas por lo ocurrido. – Intervino Silvia de forma apenada.

-Tranquila comandante – Expresó el japonés con una sonrisa – Estoy satisfecho ya que quiero comprobar por mi cuenta de que tiene usted un buen equipo de trabajo.

Los presentes habían llegado a una sala de entrenamiento en donde se practicaba duelo de espadas; en él se podía observar un combate al estilo samurái como a su vez el estilo de combate propio del oriente.

-Si la comandante Pruett me lo permite, quiero medir mis fuerzas ante usted en un duelo de espadas. – Habló la joven pelirroja.

Todos quedaron viendo a la joven ya que en el tono en que lo pidió indicaba que tenía un cierto resentimiento.

-Acepto su desafío joven Pruett. – Respondió el japonés con una sonrisa aceptando el duelo.

-Elisa recuerda que estamos en medio de una guerra y una alianza global, no podemos hacerles un menosprecio a estas personas. – Expresó Jeremy con cierta preocupación.

-Hija, sé que lo que sientes pero no por ello debes desquitarte con él; pero creo que en parte tienes mi carácter. –Expresó Silvia apenada.

-Elisa, ten cuidado; me temo que éste humano es de armas tomar. – Expresó Maxwell Pruett.

-¡Hermanita puedes ganarle! – Expresó Arsene en medio de la confusión ya que él pensaba que ver a su hermana en acción.

Elisa se dirige hacia la arena de duelo donde Seiya lo estaba esperando.

"Como diríamos en la Tierra: Si como roncas… duermes" – Pensaba la joven Pruett.

Vaya de comenzar su interacción en Japón.


	3. El lenguaje de la catana

**El tercer episodio de la saga está aquí; disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 3: El lenguaje de la catana**_

Elisa observaba el tipo de espacio en donde se desarrollaría el combate; habiendo escuchado las recomendaciones y palabras de aliento de sus amigos se disponía a centrarse en esa misión. La joven Pruett sentía que el japonés "alardeaba" demasiado; era obvio su desagrado hacia aquel hombre. Ella preferiría estar a cargo de la base Orión Pax y recibir órdenes de Magnus y de su madre pero "¿un terrícola a cargo?" y para acabarla de amolar "presumido".

Un militar interviene en medio de los duelistas ya que traía una caja larga de madera; Seiya y Elisa se acercan; el militar abre el contenido del cajón y descubre que había dos espadas de gran valor con su funda. Elisa logra reconocer el tipo de arma con el que va a pelear.

-La catana es una espada que solo algunos guerreros dignos saben hacer uso de ella; su filo es preciso y es un arma liviana. – Hablaba Seiya como quien estuviese dando clases.

-Gracias por la clase de historia comandante, pero creo que un duelo nos está esperando. – Respondió la joven de forma cortante.

Los familiares de Elisa observaban y no sabían si reír o llorar ante la actitud de la joven.

Como era de esperarse, los duelistas hacen una reverencia para iniciar el combate, Elisa tomaba la catana con cierto respeto; Seiya observaba a su oponente quien tenía la mirada decidida.

Ante un conteo en japonés da inicio el duelo. Elisa no sabía si arrojarse en batalla o contener a su oponente, sin embargo el comandante se lanza en batalla lo cual hace que la joven salga de su indecisión.

Las espadas chocaban y el sonido que producían era algo único; con movimientos rápidos ambos procuraban generar ataque y defensa a la vez.

-Veo que la señorita de occidente sabe dominar la catana. – Expresó con una sonrisa el japonés.

-Tuve un buen maestro. – Expresó Elisa con orgullo rompiendo con el movimiento.

Ambos rivales no cedían terreno, sin embargo observa que la velocidad del japonés aumenta, cosa que a Elisa le impresionó.

"El no pelea como un ser humano promedio" – Pensó la joven – "Debo hacer algo rápido".

La pelea estaba llegando a un grado máximo en que ambos rivales aumentaban la velocidad de pelea, Elisa logra quitarle la espada de un solo golpe al japonés.

-¡Así se hace hermana! – gritó Arsene animándola.

Sin embargo Elisa decide arrojar un segundo golpe pero observa que el japonés recibe el golpe sujetando el arma con la palma de sus manos. Su fuerza era única.

-¡Chatarra! – No pudo evitar la joven Pruett esa exclamación.

-No me subestimes jovencita. – Dijo el comandante.

Con la fuerza necesaria, logra arrebatarle el arma a Elisa, ahora ella estaba en desventaja y procede hacer lo mismo; devolverle el golpe. Elisa sabe que no debe utilizar toda su fuerza para no lastimar al humano, sin embargo la joven se arma de valor y logra contener el golpe de la misma manera tal como lo había hecho el japonés.

Seiya observaba que la joven no se daría por vencida tal fácilmente, sin embargo nota que su oponente empieza a sangrar de forma leve en las palmas de las manos. Elisa aprovecha la distracción y le da una patada en la boca del estómago, haciendo que el japonés tire el arma.

-Temo que la pelea se salió de control. – Dijo Silvia de forma preocupada.

**Recuerdos de juventud**

Los dos oponentes estaban sorprendidos uno del otro que decidieron llevar la batalla a otro nivel; combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Seiya decide probar a la joven Pruett en fuerza de combate; Elisa sabe que no debe retroceder.

-Temo por la seguridad de Elisa, ya que tiene una buena temporada que no ha estado en batalla. – Expresó Maxwell con preocupación.

-Ratchet y Minerva le hicieron pruebas en su spark y al parecer ya se había estabilizado y no corría algún peligro. – Emitió un suspiro Bournne sin embargo él observa a Silvia y reconoce esa mirada. – Veo que todavía recuerdas la manera en que ingresaste a los autobots ¿no es así hermana?

-Hasta la fecha no olvido el enfrentamiento que tuve con mi maestra Elita One, y ahora que veo a mi hija enfrentando al comandante Nakaddai me hace recordar ese temple y espíritu que yo solía tener. – Respondió la joven.

-Siempre has tenido ese espíritu de batalla, ahora tú tienes mayor experiencia y por eso vez ya con otros ojos la batalla. – Expresó Maxwell.

-Viniendo de ti querido ex enemigo es un buen cumplido. – Expresó Silvia de forma humilde.

Savage por otra parte (quien debía actuar como un perro normal) observaba lo que Elisa y Seiya hacían en batalla.

"Ese tipo de pelea lo he visto en alguna parte" pensó el can para sus adentros.

Volviendo a la pelea, Elisa y Seiya seguían intercambiándose golpes; ambos empezaban a notar cierto cansancio; repentinamente a la joven Pruett se le ocurre realizar "La Mística" ya que era parte de sus técnicas de combate.

-¡Ahora sí, Seiya va a caer! –gritó entusiasmado Arsene.

Silvia, Maxwell y Jeremy estaban preocupados porque sabía que podía generarle un daño severo al japonés.

Sin embargo, todos enmudecieron al ver algo inesperado: Seiya había interceptado el movimiento de la joven derribándola de forma dramática. Elisa quiere seguir peleando pero el japonés logra sujetarla de ambas manos.

-¡Termina conmigo de una buena vez! – Gritó Elisa - ¡No voy a pedir que te detengas!

Seiya observa detenidamente a la joven y observa que conservaba su espíritu de pelea, por otra parte Elisa mira a su agresor y nota en él una mirada de "afecto".

El japonés se levanta y le extiende la mano a la joven para que se reincorpore.

-Peleas muy bien Elisa Pruett, sin embargo debes entrenar un poco más. – Dijo Seiya mientras hacía una reverencia. – Mientras tanto –Habló el japonés dirigiéndose a los demás – sugeriría que vayan a sus dormitorios, después continuaremos viendo las demás pruebas.

Seiya Nakaddai se alejaba de forma sonriente del lugar.

**-**Sabes hermanita, aunque ese señor te haya ganado, para mí siempre serás la mejor. – Expresó Arsene como todo niño inocente.

Elisa dirige una mirada apenada hacia su familia pensando en que recibiría algún reproche, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti, Elisa. – Expresó amablemente Silvia Pruett.

**Iniciando una nueva etapa**

Al haber comprobado las habilidades de Maxwell, Jeremy y Savage; el comandante Nakaddai dispone delegar funciones a cada uno de los nuevos miembros del equipo quedando de la siguiente manera:

Jeremy Bournne daría clases de manejo de vehículos a cadetes de nivel avanzado como a su vez cumpliría sus funciones de corredor de pruebas para los equipos de fórmula uno.

Maxwell Pruett desempeñaría las funciones de asesor de tiro y estrategia en alumnos de nivel medio como a su vez estaría a cargo de los monitorear señales "alienígenas". Ambos caballeros combinarían sus nuevas funciones con su tarea principal: Proteger a los hermanos Pruett.

Para Elisa Pruett digamos que su función estaría un poco más sui genéris, debido a que el comandante Nakaddai había designado que la joven complementara su formación asistiendo a clases con los alumnos avanzados, como a su vez le sugirió que buscara un empleo para estar en mayor contacto con los civiles; y a su vez tendría la responsabilidad de proteger a su hermano menor.

Savage conservaría sus funciones como a su vez estaría al pendiente de Arsene Pruett.

Silvia Pruett había cumplido en acompañar a su familia a su nuevo "hogar", sin embargo había dejado al pequeño Arsene durmiendo y observaba a su hija que estaba en una actitud reflexiva, una lágrima corría por su rostro; ya que contemplaba en una fotografía las imágenes de Owen Pruett y Shawn Simmons.

-Hija, sé que es difícil asimilarlo pero debemos ser fuertes. – Expresó con dulzura Silvia.

-Lo sé mamá, sin embargo sigo extrañándolos. Me gustaría que Saber siguiera siendo mi maestro y no el japonés.

-Piensa en el lado positivo, puedes conocerlo mejor y quizás puedan ser buenos amigos.

-¿Con ese "creído"? Él no se compara con Saber; mi maestro era todo un caballero pero éste dudo que lo pueda ser.

-Dale una oportunidad y creo que él supo darte una buena cátedra de lucha por éste día.

-Ya es bastante con que lo tenga que aguantar como mi "guardián"; si tan sólo no tuviera que comportarme lo "más humanamente posible".

-No desesperes hija; además tú y Arsene son nuestra esperanza.

-Hablando de esperanzas mamá – Interrumpió Elisa para cambiar de tema- Cuando estuve en Aldebarán seres que pertenecen a la dimensión del abuelo Alpha y de la Tía Elita me encomendaron la misión de encontrar a alguien muy especial y cuando lo encuentre debería entregarle uno de los cristales que poseo para comunicarme con ellos, pero han pasado tantos años y no logro encontrarlo.

-No te angusties hija, ellos saben que estás dando tu mejor esfuerzo. Será mejor que descanses, ya que mañana iniciará tu nueva vida en Japón.

Silvia abrazaba a su hija de forma tierna, brindándole el apoyo que se requería. Sin embargo alguien había escuchado la conversación que sostenían madre e hija y no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima en silencio.

"Elita" – Se escuchó la voz de un hombre en voz baja.


	4. Construyendo una vida

**Agradezco sus comentarios y las palabras de aliento que he recibido durante el transcurso de las sagas, por razones médicas no pude actualizar el día de ayer; pero a petición de los seguidores les dejo un capítulo de la saga de Unlimited, esperando que sea de su agrado.**

_**Capítulo 4: Construyendo una vida**_

A la mañana siguiente, cada uno de los presentes iniciaría a ocupar sus nuevas funciones. Como era de esperarse; al estar bajo las órdenes de Seiya; todos tendrían que usar un "uniforme". En esta ocasión el uniforme que todos deberían portar era de un color oscuro.

En el caso de Elisa por ser "cadete" su uniforme consistía en un pantalón azul, blusa roja y suéter blanco. Pero, por cierta "rebeldías" ella procuraba llevar guardado la chaqueta en color rojo.

La joven, por ser primer día tuvo que ser escoltada por miembros del equipo de Seiya al lugar en donde recibiría asesorías. Le explicaban que como Japón era demasiado concurrido podría llegar a perderse, por tal razón le proporcionaron un mapa.

El edificio donde recibiría clases tenía una fachada de las construcciones imperiales, cuando Elisa entró en el exterior se dio cuenta que su nuevo _alma mater_ era un edificio moderno en donde tenían varias secciones amplias para practicar cualquier deporte.

La joven Pruett observaba a las personas con quienes compartiría una nueva etapa en su vida; ya que todos portaban el mismo uniforme; y al parecer compartía el mismo grado de sorpresa ya que había unos cuantos que literalmente tenían la boca abierta al conocer el lugar.

Repentinamente, choca con alguien, al parecer la joven había tirado las libretas de alguien.

-Por favor discúlpeme. – Dijo la peliroja mientras ayudaba a levantar las cosas.

-Creo que el error fue mío, debí fijarme en donde caminaba.

La persona con la que Elisa había chocado tenía un acento portugués, su tez era morena de cabello negro, tenía unos ojos en color verde. Al parecer también era su primer día.

-Por su acento, también está de intercambio en la escuela. – Expresó la chica portuguesa.

-Así es – respondió tímidamente – Mi nombre es Elisa Pruett.

-Mucho gusto Elisa, mi nombre es Alma Do Santos.

-Creo que será mejor buscar nuestro salón porque tengo el presentimiento que habrá un alboroto.

De repente se escuchó sonar la chicharra como a su vez un anuncio en diferentes idiomas en el cuál pedían la presencia de todos en el patio principal de la escuela.

Los jóvenes deciden trasladarse al lugar.

**El primer día de clases**

Durante la formación, todos pudieron observar a quienes serían sus asesores; Elisa pudo reconocer a Maxwell y Jeremy quienes estarían dando clases, como a su vez logra identificar al comandante Seiya, pero en ésta ocasión portaba un uniforme igual a ella.

La joven Pruett logra percibir una conversación en japonés para poder comprender el asunto.

-Dicen que este año será el último para el comandante Nakadai, ya que está dando su residencia en la institución, sin embargo corre el rumor de que está aquí porque elegirá quienes se integrarán con él a su base.

"Nada tonto" –pensó Elisa.

-Sin embargo, es uno de los asesores más accesibles y tiene la fama de ser un gran guerrero.

-¿Va asesorar a alguien?

-Todavía no se sabe.

Posteriormente, se da indicación de que los alumnos ingresen a las aulas; Elisa se hacía acompañar de Alma, al parecer ambas tenían ciertas inquietudes.

Como era de esperarse, cada uno de los presentes empieza a tener ciertas afinidades, ya sea porque se conozcan previamente o alguien decide romper el hielo. Las dos chicas deciden sentarse cerca., Repentinamente llegan tres jóvenes quienes se sientan delante de ellas:

-Alma ¿dónde te habías metido? – Exclamó una chica rubia de cabello corto.

-Disculpa a mi prima. – Respondió la susodicha.

-Deberías tener buenos modales Lina. – Exclamó un chico de cabello pelirojo.

-Gunter recuerda, venimos a aprender. – El chico hablaba con un poco de soberbia, el cabello del chico le tiraba más bien al movimiento Otaku. – Mi nombre es Steve. – Extendía el joven la mano hacia Elisa.

-Mi nombre es Elisa.

Al parecer todo indicaba que la joven Pruett había iniciado con el pie derecho al tener nuevos amigos. Las clases como eran de esperarse, resultaban algunas tediosas, aunque a su vez tenían curiosidad sobre las clases de tiro, conducción y sable.

En escondidas, los cinco chicos platicaban sobre su origen como a su vez sobre sus gustos.

El día había pasado con rapidez y cada uno se disponía a regresar a donde vivían. Sin embargo en uno de los pasillos observan que hay personas amontonadas, al parecer estaban los horarios y asesores para algunas materias.

Elisa junto con sus amigos decide ver los horarios a detalles.

-¡Diablos! – Expresó con cierto desánimo Gunter – Me tocará estar en la clase de tiro junto con Steve.

-Creo que estaré en la clase de conducción con el señor Bournne. – Dijo Alma en una especie entre desánimo y ansiedad. – Quería tiro o sable.

-Creo que tú y yo seremos las afortunadas de trabajar el sable con el chico Nakadai. – Expresó Lina de forma animada.

-¡Chatarra! –Exclamó la joven peliroja.

Steve y los demás quedan mirando con cierta extrañeza a la joven.

-Quiero decir que no me cae bien el tipo. – Dijo nerviosamente Elisa.

-Te entiendo querida, así nos pasa cuando alguien no nos agrada. – Respondió Steve con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien chicos, creo que los veré mañana, ya que noto que con tanta tarea difícilmente podremos hacer algo que nos guste. Nos vemos. – Se despedía Elisa dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ellos corresponden con el mismo gesto.

-Steve deberías dejar esa soberbia ¿no lo crees? – Mencionó Lina.

-Por favor, no me vengan con sermones, recuerden por qué estamos. – Mencionó el susodicho.

**Buscando trabajo (primer incidente)**

Elisa había salido de la escuela rumbo a la ciudad, al parecer uno de los principales objetivos que tenía era buscar un trabajo de _medio tiempo_, teniendo un horario de clases podría tomar mejores decisiones, sin embargo en la mayoría de los locales en donde había anuncios buscando personal, querían a gente de tiempo completo.

Sin embargo, durante la búsqueda de un empleo, siente que alguien toca su pierna.

-¡Savage! ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Exclamó la joven – Sin embargo observa que en el collar del can había una nota.

"_Jeremy y Maxwell me enviaron para acompañarte, suerte en tu primer empleo"._

-Creo que el actuar lo humanamente posible también te está afectando. – Dijo la joven pelirroja mientras acariciaba a su amigo canino.

La joven junto con Savage recorría las calles de Japón para buscar algún empleo de medio tiempo y al parecer había uno que le llamó la atención: _"Se requiere lavaplatos"._

"Con algo habrá que empezar" –Dijo para sí misma.

Elisa llevando el letrero en mano decide ingresar al establecimiento quien ofertaba el anuncio, era un local de comida rápida. De forma inmediata decide hacerle frente al nuevo desafío. Quizás en su condición podría decirse que no era un trabajo digno de un Prime, sin embargo sus creadores al igual que sus tíos humanos le habían inculcado la idea de que todo trabajo honrado y por simple que parezca enaltece.

La joven tenía un espacio que compartía con Savage y técnicamente ella estaba a cargo de la vajilla, observando que el establecimiento no tuviera cámaras, decide utilizar sus habilidades para terminar más rápido que de lo de costumbre.

El dueño del local nota que en el primer día la joven demuestra su eficiencia, sin embargo, el local estaba lleno y necesitaban de alguien que apoyara a los meseros, de inmediato decide ocupar el puesto.

-Podrías atender la mesa ocho por favor. – Fue una de las indicaciones que había recibido por parte del dueño.

Elisa quitándose el uniforme de lava platos se acerca hacia dicha mesa y observa que en él hay un hombre con un atuendo similar al de ella: Chaqueta roja, pantalones azules… lo único que variaba era el color de la playera.

-¿Puedo tomarle su orden Señor? – Preguntó con cortesía la pelirroja.

El hombre tenía facciones orientales y quedaba observando con cierto detenimiento a la mesera.

-Podría traerme un platillo donde no tenga que utilizar los palillos y un poco de té ¿por favor?

Elisa se extrañó sobre aquella petición viniendo de aquel hombre. Sin embargo cumplió aquella petición.

La joven empezaba a retirarse sin embargo el oriental desea que lo acompañe a comer, por señas le pide al dueño de local que le permita acceder a la petición. Elisa se siente un poco nerviosa.

-Por favor no interpretes mal las intenciones, el dueño de local sabe que me gusta comer con compañía, quizás por ello frecuento éste lugar.

Elisa emite un suspiro.

-Veo que eres nueva y por tu apariencia no eres de aquí.

-Creo que eso no se puede disimular señor…

-Ginrai, pero por favor no me digas señor ¿quieres?

-Por su atuendo quiero imaginar que es camionero.

-Veo que conoces a muchos de ellos.

-No señor, mi padre era uno de ellos.

La mirada de Elisa empieza a ponerse triste.

-Pero por favor no me haga caso, disfrute de la comida. – Mencionó de forma animada la peliroja.

Repentinamente un fuerte sismo empieza a sacudir fuertemente el local, como a su vez algunos edificios empiezan a derrumbarse.

-¡Toransufoma! – Se escuchó el grito de pánico.

Al parecer un ataque se estaba desarrollando, Elisa nota que debe intervenir, la pregunta más bien era ¿cómo ayudar sin despertar la sospecha de Ginrai?


	5. La batalla de Japón

**Hemos iniciado con buenos comentarios y a su vez con ciertas inquietudes, en este capítulo se integran algunas femmes que son consideradas como "exclusivas" de Japón y un Oc en la cual Ligia21 me permitió crear utilizando su nombre. Los dejo con la lectura:**

_**Capítulo 5: La batalla de Japón**_

La gente empezaba a entrar en pánico, Elisa sabía que como autobot no podía quedarse parada viendo aquella escena, sin embargo; no podía darse el lujo de salir corriendo mientras Ginrai no le quitase la mirada de encima.

Savage quien estaba en el interior de la cocina se acerca a la joven ladrando con cierta fuerza, por el estilo del ladrido todo indicaba que los decepticons estaban en Japón.

Ginrai hablando en su idioma ayuda a salir a todos los comensales del local junto con el dueño guiándoles hacia uno de los lugares que habían designado como refugio. Elisa se siente aliviada en ese aspecto y decide intervenir.

La joven junto con Savage empiezan una larga carrera hacia el centro del lugar, sólo que observan que el pánico ha cundido de manera general; literalmente tendrían que atravesar un mar de gente para llegar hacia los atacantes.

Repentinamente, el motor de un camión de carga se escucha junto con el claxon estridente, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Si gustan puedo ayudarles a llegar del otro lado de la batalla. – Expresó el conductor.

Elisa y Savage observan que se trataba de Ginrai, ellos saben que no pueden darse el lujo de despreciar la ayuda posible y ambos deciden subirse al camión. El conducto observa que sus pasajeros han subido y decide acelerar buscando llevarlos a una zona donde no haya mucho peligro.

-Creí que se quedaría en el refugio. – Dijo la chica pelirroja.

-No es mi estilo huir de los problemas, y si puedo ayudar en algo aunque sea de forma sencilla a mi gente me sentiré honrado.

Elisa observa que en el interior del camión hay una radio, como a su vez Ginrai utilizaba el botón para hablar presionándolo y soltándolo a la vez.

-Eso es clave Morse ¿verdad?- Expresó la joven.

-Veo que eres muy observadora, y a la vez es muy práctico; espero que quienes monitorean las señales de radiofrecuencia logren llegar a tiempo.

El camión llegaba a la zona de batalla, repentinamente un decepticon se atraviesa en medio del camino. Ginrai alcanza a decir a sus acompañantes que se sujeten fuerte y con un giro brusco; el camión logra frenar pero la caja del tráiler logra impactarse en las piernas del enemigo derribándolo por completo.

Elisa y Savage quedan viendo a Ginrai con cierto asombro.

-Sé que el golpe no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo pero ahora están más cerca de su objetivo. – Habló el japonés.

La joven pelirroja quiere agradecerle al japonés, ella hace una pequeña reverencia ya que tienen el tiempo medido. Ella junto con el can emprenden la partida rumbo a la zona de batalla.

**Rivales de cuidado**

Elisa observa que no haya personas para poder hablar con Savage y establecer comunicaciones con los autobots. Savage ladra de forma positiva para que ambos puedan transformarse.

-Base Autobot habla Elita Prime, Japón está bajo ataque se requiere equipo de contingencia. – Expresó con la mayor claridad posible por medio del canal de comunicaciones.

-¿Por qué no ha venido el apoyo de Magnus? –Expresó Savage quien ya se había transformado en el beast.

-Quizás el portal terrestre tenga algunas limitaciones. – Dijo Elisa.

Sin embargo observa que su llamada es atendida por un avión caza y un camaro amarillo, que se dirigen a toda velocidad hacia la zona de batalla.

-Creo que los tíos se han adelantado; llegó el momento de adoptar una nueva forma. –Expresó la joven Pruett.

Mientras eso ocurría, Bumblebee junto con Megatronus han llegado al lugar de la batalla; observa que hay un contingente de decepticons invadiendo la zona comercial. Los dos autobots emprenden el ataque, Megatronus les hace frente a los cons aéreos mientras que Bumblebee contiene a los que están por tierra.

El mech amarillo disparaba con precisión su arma como a su vez soltaba algunos golpes, los mech a los que enfrentaban no podían hacerle frente.

Repentinamente, un disparo hace que Bee pierda su arma y observa que quien lo ha atacado es una femme pequeña de aspecto amarillo. El queda sorprendido ante la habilidad del mecanismo. Sin dar tregua la femme arremete contra el mech. Ella estaba armada con una pistola como a su vez tenía una cuchilla.

Bee observa que la femme no va a retroceder y que un cierto dolor en la mirada de su enemiga era evidente en sus ópticos.

-Deben pagar por sus errores, autobots. – Expresó la femme con cierto sentimiento.

-¿Quién eres? – Expresó Bee totalmente impresionado como a su vez intentando bloquear a su rival.

-Me llaman Ligia, pero seré tu peor pesadilla.

La femme arremete con cierta fuerza logrando derribar a Bee. Ella salta para insertarle la cuchilla al autobot pero él logra esquivar el ataque.

-No peleas nada mal para ser una femme.

Repentinamente el semblante de Ligia cambia, al parecer recibía el informe de alguien para que abandonara el lugar.

-La próxima vez no tendré misericordia, autobot.

Ligia iniciaba su transformación; ella portaba una apariencia de un Smart quien acelera a fondo. El autobot inicia una persecución contra la femme.

Sin embargo un caza verde esmeralda empieza a atacar al camaro, lo cual hace que éste frene de forma violenta.

-¡Diablos, Liozack me está persiguiendo! – Exclamó el mech.

-Tranquilo tío Bee, ya estoy aquí! – Se escuchó la voz de una femme.

Repentinamente el caza deja de perseguir al camaro debido a que alguien ha logrado herirlo en una de sus alas. Bee da un giro brusco y decide intervenir, sin embargo para su sorpresa resulta que su enemigo no era un mech, sino una femme que era idéntica a Liozack, como a su vez que hay un auto deportivo con colores rojo y adornos azules.

-¡Muéstrate cobarde! – Gritó con furia la femme decepticon.

El auto procede a transformarse como a su vez de su interior un beast se fusionaba al brazo de la femme, la apariencia de la femme autobot era una combinación entre civil pero con ciertos toques de Samurai.

-Creí que eras Liozack. – Intervino la femme roja mientras desenvainaba su espada.

-Tú eres la hija de Optimus Prime. – Dijo con cierto asombro la femme. – Me llamo Lizack; soy la hermana gemela del comandante Liozack.

La femme desenvaina su espada y ambas inician una batalla de espadas, con movimientos rápidos ambas femme luchan sin piedad ante las calles de Japón. En ocasiones intercambiaban golpes pero a su vez conservaban el estilo de pelea.

-Tu estilo de pelea me recuerda mucho al de Star Saber. – Expresó la femme decepticon.

-Mi estilo es de todo un poco. –Dijo Elisa mientras con un movimiento rápido aplicó una patada hacia el vientre de su rival.

Un agujero negro interviene en medio de la batalla, la femme decepticon intuye que su misión había terminado y decide ingresar en él.

Elita quiere alcanzarla pero con la misma rapidez en que apareció, así también desapareció.

Repentinamente, Bee y Megatronus deciden reagruparse. Los dos mech observan la apariencia de Elita.

-Con ese atuendo me recuerdas a tus creadores en sus inicios. – Dijo Megatronus.

-Sin embargo el enemigo se ha reforzado. – Dijo con cierta tristeza Bee.

-Hay cosas que no cuadran en esto tío, pero creo que tendremos que rendir un informe de lo ocurrido. Creo que debemos regresar a la base de Japón, porque temo que el engreído del mayor Nakaddai esperará una explicación de lo ocurrido. –Dijo Elita Prime.

Los tres autobots junto con Savage, abandonaban el lugar en su modo vehículo. Sin embargo, lo que no sabían es que los tres habían sido observados por un civil: Ginrai.


	6. El ideal del enemigo

**Seguimos en sintonía con la historia en progreso, sé de antemano que he los dejo con dudas, ahora conoceremos un poco más de los rivales en turno para ésta temporada.**

_**Capítulo 6: El ideal del enemigo**_

En alguna parte de una galaxia lejana, para ser exactos; en una especie de asteroide se encontraba edificada una especie de fortaleza, todo indicaba que por el diseño se trataba de una especie de ciudadela flotante.

La energía que emanaba ese lugar podía compararse al energon oscuro.

Para irnos centrarnos a detalles de la impresionante construcción nos situaremos en la sala principal, todo indicaba que había un trono gigantesco. En él, se encontraba sentada una femme de apariencia "agradable" de color plateado, su logo era decepticon, tenía un toque de mecanismo civil, sin embargo; los mecanismos que lo rodean que son más altos que ella respetan a quien está sentado en el trono.

Repentinamente, uno de los mecanismos informa que un grupo de cuatro decepticons de "alto rango" hacían su aparición. Con un ademán, la femme autoriza a que ellos ingresen a la sala principal.

Los recién llegados eran dos femmes y dos mech, ellos se inclinan en señal de respeto.

-¡Larga vida, Emperatriz Emerald! – Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

La femme sonríe complacida ante el gesto y con extraordinaria calma se dirige hacia sus subordinados.

-Los he estado esperando de forma paciente, comprendo que no es nada fácil estar en un planeta ajeno al nuestro. Nuestra misión consiste en salvar a nuestra especie del exterminio y hacerle pagar a los autobots su error cometido en Nova G15.

-Tal como lo habían descrito Starscream, Liokaiser y el propio emperador; comprobamos la fuerza de ataque del enemigo. – Habló Lizack.

-Desde la última batalla sostenida con los autobots – Expresó Starscream – No habían aparecido en batalla la primogénita del Prime.

-¿Estuviste en batalla? –Dijo sarcástico Guyhawk – Que yo sepa tu huiste como un cobarde.

El seeker quedaba viendo a su "compañero" con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Compañeros, nos estamos desviando del punto. – Dijo Ligia con toda calma quien de su interior saca una especie de roca fosilizada de energon – Nuestro equipo logró recuperar ésta roca.

Esmerald abandona el trono y recibe la roca de energón. Repentinamente ésta empieza a emitir un brillo especial. Los presentes quedan admirados ante ese suceso.

-Él estará muy complacido con ustedes. – Dijo Esmerald de forma tranquila.

-Disculpe mi ignorancia señora – Intervino Starscream en un tono adulador – Pero qué tienen de especial esas rocas.

Los tres quedan con esa misma interrogante y quizás por ello no deseaban preguntar por temor a una reprensión.

-Les daré una pequeña lección de historia: Desde siglos ancestrales Unicrón y Primus han sostenido una disputa sobre quién ha sido el más poderoso de ellos. En ese entonces los mecanismos que reinaban en todo su poder eran la raza de los predaking. –Hablaba Esmeralda con cierta emoción.

Starscream emite un gesto de desagrado al recordar a los últimos predakings en la batalla contra Unicrón.

-Primus hizo lo propio y diseñó con ciertas habilidades a los doce Prime; cada uno apareció en cierto tiempo. Pero antes de que las reliquias de Cybertron existieran como tal; Unicrón había creado sus propias "reliquias", para ser exactos creó siete de ellas. En su momento se consideraron extintas pero en la batalla que Unicron sostuvo Optimus Prime sus señales de energía nos advirtieron de su presencia; pero nosotros no podíamos intervenir.

-¿Entonces quiere decir, quien controle las siete reliquias, puede dominar el universo? –Preguntó con cierta ingenuidad Ligia.

-No estamos hablando de un solo universo, pequeña. – Expresó Esmerald con una sonrisa.

-Mi hermano y el emperador se recuperarán pronto ¿verdad? – Intervino Lizack.

-No sabemos por ahora, pero él los está cuidando en persona.

Los mecanismos cuando escuchaba la palabra "él" tenían una especie de temor pero por respeto no hacían más preguntas.

**Organización Autobot**

Por otra parte, en la base del monte Fuji, un camaro y un miura junto a un caza hacían su ingreso a dicha institución, los tres autobots estaban organizando sus ideas para poder tener una especie de "coartada" ante el comandante Nakadai.

En una especie de hangar se les da la indicación que ingresen; los tres obedecen las órdenes como a su vez en el momento en que ellos ingresan se cierran las puertas.

-Será mejor que tomemos nuestras formas humanas antes de evitar cualquier incidente. – Habló Megatronus.

Bee deseaba hablar pero para sorpresa de todos; aparecen Ultra Magnus en su modo robot como a su vez está acompañado de Fowler, Ratchet, Minerva, Arcee y el comandante Seiya Nakaddai.

-Por favor les ordeno que se transformen tal como son. – Expresó Arcee.

Los tres junto con Savage quien no daba crédito a lo que observaba deciden cumplir la orden.

-¿Qué tal estuvo su enfrentamiento? – Preguntó Seiya.

-No fue nada grato, sin embargo los estábamos esperando. – Dijo Bee quien miraba a Ultra Magnus.

-También nosotros tuvimos problemas. – Mencionó Magnus – A duras penas logramos contener a un equipo de cons que lideraban Guyhawk y Starscream.

-Notamos que en los patrones de ataque ellos buscaban una especie de roca fosilizada – Expresó Minerva.

-Quiero recodarles a Bee, Arcee Magnus y Megatronus que ésa energía ya la hemos experimentado. – Intervino Ratchet.

Los susodichos al escuchar sus nombres se le vienen ciertos recuerdos.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo a una roca inofensiva? – Dijo Elita Prime.

-Elita – Dijo Fowler – Quiero decirte que en su momento hay cosas que no se te ha informado porque no estabas preparada para asimilar mucha información.

-Tu intuición te llevó a descubrir la existencia de tu padre en Victory Leo, como a su vez el viajar en Aldebarán. – Intervino Arcee – pero antes de que tú y Victory Orion estuvieran entre nosotros; tanto autobots y decepticons experimentamos la presencia de una energía muy poderosa.

-Lo que tu madre quiere decir es que esas rocas no son solo energon fosilizado, son reliquias. –Dijo Bee.

-Cuando Unicron estuvo en la tierra – Intervino Megatronus – Tu padre y yo le hicimos frente, en ese entonces yo era Megatron; sin embargo en la primera batalla sacrificó parte de la matriz de liderzago lo que le llevó perder la memoria y volver a ser Orion Pax. La información que él tenía a parte de revelar las reliquias que ustedes conocen se detectaron siete puntos en la tierra con una energía poderosa. En su momento quise emprender la búsqueda pero yo no era el indicado y peor aún, Unicron me tenía dominado por completo.

-En Japón encontraron la primera reliquia, la segunda en la cual quisieron tomar sin conseguirlo fue la de Shanghái. – Dijo Magnus quien sacó una roca fosilizada.

-Fue cuando Elita luchó contra Starscream. – Dijo Savage.

-Las cinco restantes se encuentran en otros puntos del planeta, Knock Out junto con Smockscream nos ayudan desde Cybertron, debido a que emiten una señal peculiar. – Expresó Arcee.

-No todo está perdido. – Dijo Megatronus – Una de las armas más letales que hasta el mismo Unicron teme se llama _Star Saber _o _Sable Estrella._

-Si me equivoco corríjanme pero ese Sable está perdido y el único que podía portarlo era mi creador Optimus. – Expresó Elita.

-Pero al igual que el Sable Estrella hay otras variantes que pueden ayudar a salvar no solo a la Tierra, sino el universo mismo. –Dijo Magnus.

-Por lo tanto, humanos y bots estamos juntos de nuevo en esta batalla de grandes dimensiones. – Habló Seiya.

-Con él – dijo Fowler refiriéndose a Seiya – pueden revelarle su forma humana debido a que es parte del equipo entrenado por Star Saber.

Elita quedó en shock al saber que ése humano era también discípulo de Saber.

"¿En qué rayos estabas pensando a entrenar a un engreído como éste?" –pensó para sus adentros. – Todo está muy bien – Dijo Elita tratando de contener su coraje – pero ¿dónde está mi hermano menor?

Repentinamente un pequeño león robótico aparecer lanzándose sobre Elita quien logra contenerlo.

-¡Creí que alguien de tu confianza estaba cuidando a Victory Orion! – Mencionó Arcee hacia Seiya.

-Creo que éste pequeño es muy hábil como sus creadores. – Dijo Seiya todo apenado.

-¡Estoy contento, por fin vamos a pelear! – Dijo el pequeño transformándose en su modo robot.

-¿Y ahora, quién de los presentes le va a quitar la idea a mi hermanito de que él no debe pelear? –Dijo Elita Prime quien miraba con cierta admiración a su hermano.

**He dado a conocer parte de la trama, como a su vez de lo que sucederá más adelante… suficientes pistas por hoy. **


	7. Un trabajo inesperado

**Gracias por comentar y expresar sus dudas, a su vez nuevos lectores se han unido a ésta aventura; les dejo un capítulo muy especial.**

_**Capítulo 7: Un trabajo "inesperado"**_

Pasaron algunas semanas de la invasión decepticon en la Tierra, poco a poco la joven Elisa Pruett se "adaptaba" a su nueva vida. Socializaba con medio mundo y todavía se le dificultaba llevarse bien con Seiya.

Durante las clases en el instituto, había momentos en que se volvían un poco pesadas las actividades académicas. A su vez, la joven Pruett realizaba un trabajo físico para estar al nivel de pelea del comandante Nakaddai.

Era un día de rutina, se podría decir.

Sin embargo, la joven Pruett tenía tiempo libre y decidió entrenar a su hermano Arsene. Ella observaba a su alrededor, por alguna razón se fijaba de las cámaras de seguridad. Ambos hermanos corren hacia uno de los hangares y deciden iniciar con su entrenamiento.

-¿Crees que nos hayan visto las cámaras Eli? – Preguntó el pequeño.

-Fuimos cuidadosos en ellos; además, los soldados están en otras prácticas y dudo que se vayan a aparecer por estos lugares.

-¿Quieres que me transforme?

-Temo que no – Dijo la pelirroja emitiendo un suspiro. – Tengo entendido que tus poderes van más allá de lo que conocemos, para empezar; mamá me dijo que tienes la tendencia en hacer levitar las cosas.

-Eso lo hago cuando me aburro. – Respondió Arsene como si le acusarán de algo.

-Tranquilo hermanito, no estoy regañándote; más bien quiero tengas control sobre él.

-No te entiendo.

-Quiero decir que los humanos no tienen poderes como los tuyos pero a su vez debes saber en qué momento puedes utilizarlo.

-aaahhh.

-Muy bien Arsene: prepárate.

La joven Pruett llevaba una bolsa con pelotas hechas de esponja y empieza a lanzárselas a su hermano; el pequeño Arsene con el movimiento de sus manos empieza a detenerlas, suspendiéndolas en el aire.

-Elisa ¿te las puedo regresar?

La joven asiente.

Sin embargo el pequeño Arsene no mide la intensidad de su fuerza y las devuelve de forma violenta, a tal grado que la joven se ve en la penosa necesidad de moverse más rápido para esquivarlas.

-¡Hagámoslo otra vez! – Gritó el pequeño.

-Creo que para este tipo de entrenamiento lo haremos en espacio abierto; sólo mira. – Dijo asombrada la pelirroja.

Había marcas en la pared del hangar, parecían como si una lluvia de rocas se hubiese proyectado con violencia en ella.

-Mira también se hacer esto. – Dijo el pequeño mientras extendía su mano hacia su hermana.

Repentinamente, la joven empieza a levitar por los aires, Arsene mueve a Elisa como si estuviese manipulando un juguete.

-¡Arsene, se te está pasando la mano!

-¡Yupi! – gritaba entusiasmado el pequeño.

La joven Elisa percibe que alguien viene al hangar.

-¡Arsene, tenemos compañía! – Dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

De inmediato el pequeño baja a su hermana de forma brusca. Elisa cae sin tener una posición definida, de inmediato se levanta y corre hacia donde se dirige su hermano; ambos se esconden en uno de los aviones.

Los pasos que se escuchan sonaban con cierto ritmo marcial, era Seiya Nakaddai. El hombre observa las marcas del entrenamiento y de inmediato inicia la búsqueda. Elisa y Arsene mantenían la respiración.

"¿Por qué tenía que venir éste idiota?" – Pensaba para sí misma la pelirroja.

Repentinamente los pasos se alejan del hangar; los hermanos Pruett salen de su escondite.

-¿Crees que si le decimos a Seiya que juegue con nosotros a las escondidas jugaría con nosotros? – Dijo Arsene como todo niño ingenuo.

-No creo hermanito, conociéndolo preferiría jugar a las escondidas con Deathsaurus. – Respondió Elisa con cierta molestia. -Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que el comandante presumido llegue y nos regañe por lo que hicimos.

La joven toma entre sus brazos a su hermano y se aleja corriendo del lugar.

Sin embargo, una figura aparece saltando como si fuese un ninja, observando y escuchando todo.

-Yo no soy presumido. – Dijo Seiya totalmente apenado.

**Una propuesta interesante**

Elisa se encontraba estudiando en su habitación cuando Maxwell, Jeremy y Savage llegaron para acompañarla.

-Es fin de semana Elisa, creí que tomarías un pequeño descanso. – Dijo Maxwell tratando de animar a la joven.

-Con tantas tareas, hay que avanzarlas tío. – Respondió la joven con cierta calma. – ¿Qué tal les va con sus nuevos roles?

-Me divierto un poco con los estudiantes humanos, ya que algunos no tienen buena puntería. – Habló Maxwell.

-En mi caso hay algunos que se sienten actores de rápido y furioso. – Habló Jeremy con cierta calma.

Repentinamente el joven se interrumpe ya que se le viene a la mente la imagen de su rival decepticon Ligia.

-¿Sucede algo malo Bournne? – Cuestionó Savage.

-Creo que el tío Bee está enamorado. – Respondió Elisa.

-Yo, éste… no es cierto. – Dijo tímidamente Jeremy.

-Entonces contesta cuando alguien te haga preguntas. – Dijo Maxwell tirándole una almohada en la cara.

-Pagarás por esto Maxwell – Dijo en tono divertido Bournne mientras le respondía de la misma manera con la almohada.

-¡Guerra de almohadas! – Gritó Elisa.

Sin querer, los tres humanos habían iniciado un conflicto divertido mientras Savage emitía algunos ladridos que indicaban alegría.

Repentinamente, Seiya ingresa al interior de la habitación y es recibido por un almohadazo que Elisa le da en plena cara.

-¡Qué pasa aquí! – Dijo con voz seria Seiya mientras que todos lograban guardar la compostura.

-Puedo explicarlo… -Dijo tímidamente Maxwell.

-Fue mi culpa comandante. – Respondió Elisa como si estuviese retando a Seiya.

Maxwell y Bournne se quedan viendo entre sí intuyendo que esto se vuelva pelea.

-Entonces – dirigiéndose Seiya hacia Elisa – Deberás cubrir servicio comunitario en donde yo te diga, te doy ciento veinte segundos para que llegues al patio principal.

El comandante Nakaddai abandonaba la habitación con una actitud molesta.

-¿Vieron la cara de Seiya cuando le di el almohadazo? – Dijo Elisa en forma animada mientras se arreglaba. – Vámonos Savage.

La joven pelirroja abandonaba la habitación.

-Es un milagro que Elisa y Seiya no se hayan agarrado a golpes. – Mencionó Jeremy.

-Sin embargo amigo, hay algo de él que se me hace muy familiar. – Dijo Maxwell mientras se quitaba algunas plumas que le habían quedado en la cara.

Elisa Pruett venía repasando en voz alta sobre el discurso que le daría al comandante Nakaddai, ya que estaba muy molesta. La joven llega al patio principal y observa a su superior que no le quita la mirada de encima.

-Escúcheme bien comandante Nakaddai – Inició con una voz retadora la joven Pruett – Usted no me agrada en lo más mínimo…

-Tu servicio comunitario será en la central camionera de Nagano. –Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Elisa no sabe cómo reaccionar ya que esperaba a que Seiya reaccionara de una forma violenta. Sin embargo lo que más le impresionó fue la sonrisa del comandante.

-Uno de mis amigos a quien quiero como un hermano se hará cargo de ti. ¡Diviértete! –Dijo el comandante abandonando el lugar.

Savage queda viendo hacia Seiya como a su vez a Elisa.

-Si no te conociera, juraría que en el fondo te agrada ése tipo.

-Savage, con todo respeto no digas estupideces.

La joven pelirroja decide abandonar la base del monte Fuji y de inmediato inicia el recorrido hacia Nagano.

Elisa Pruett llevaba apuntada la dirección en donde se tendría que reportar a trabajar, sin embargo Savage venía haciéndole compañía. La calle estaba muy concurrida.

-Savage – Dijo tímidamente dirigiéndose al can – No fue mi intención contestarte de esa manera, pero no soporto llevar una vida alejada de los míos como a su vez mi madre, mi padre y Saber han hecho de mí lo que soy. ¡Los extraño!

Elisa trata de esconder sus lágrimas, sin embargo el gesto de Savage lamiéndole la mano indicaba que aceptaba las disculpas.

-Pero bueno querido amigo, prometimos continuar por el bien de todos. – Dijo en forma animada.

Tanto el can como la joven pelirroja habían llegado a la dirección y observan que se trata de una empresa dedicada al transporte de mercancías. En el papel venía indicado que buscaría a un hombre de apellido Mifune.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrar el señor Mifune, si ni siquiera sé si tiene conocimiento de lo que Seiya hizo? Decía en voz baja Elisa.

Repentinamente observa que un camión llega a estacionarse para recibir un cargamento especial, Elisa reconoce el camión y se dirige hacia allá. La joven junto con Savage se acerca.

-¡Ginrai! – Gritó la joven.

En esta ocasión el camionero vestía un pantalón café, chamarra negra y una playera blanca.

-¡Qué tal Elisa! – Responde efusivamente el saludo el japonés.

Ambos estrechan las manos con cierta alegría.

-Qué bueno encontrarte. – Dijo entusiasmada la pelirroja – Necesito un gran favor; me dijeron que llegara a éste lugar y que me presentara ante el señor Mifune, al parecer mi superior me mandó aquí con un propósito.

-Así que Seiya te envió conmigo ¿no es así? –Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Tu eres el Señor Mifune? ¿Ginrai Mifune? – Expresó Elisa con asombro.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, hoy haremos una entrega muy especial; Seiya me dijo que tienes habilidad para manejar camiones Peterbilt, así que vamos a rodar. – Expresó con cierta alegría el japonés.

Savage por alguna razón respondió el saludo de la misma manera que Ginrai.

-Creo que después de todo, no es tan presumido Seiya. –Dijo en voz baja mientras sonreía.

Tanto Ginrai, Elisa y Savage iniciarían un nuevo vínculo llamado "amistad".


	8. Reliquia en Tierra Santa

**De nuevo volvemos a actualizar las historias, ésta vez le corresponde a la saga en curso. Les dejaré un episodio con mezcla de emociones… poco a poco se irán revelando secretos. ¿Han sacado sus conclusiones? Yo pienso que sí porque algunos se aguantan de decirlo y otros ya hicieron sus apuestas…. Disfruten de la lectura.**

_**Capítulo 8: Reliquia en Tierra Santa**_

_**(Sentimientos encontrados)**_

Parecía que todo tomaba un rumbo tranquilo con la nueva vida de Elisa Pruett, tanto ella como su hermano Arsene y su madre Silvia Pruett asimilaban las cosas. Habían transcurrido dos meses de que la "familia" radicaba en Japón.

Una de las variantes que tuvo en su vida la joven Elisa fue que ya tenía un grupo de amigos: Lina, Gunter y Steve… pero con quien más convivía era con la brasileña Alma Dos Santos. Los asesores pronto identificaban el nivel de potencial de sus estudiantes.

Maxwell Pruett encontraba aceptables los niveles de tiro de Gunter y Steve aunque éste último podía notársele cierta soberbia.

Seiya Nakaddai por otra parte brindaba su mejor esfuerzo en entrenar a Lina y Elisa en el arte de la catana. Como el instructor no lucía tan viejo, de vez en cuando ganaba ciertas "admiradoras"; una de ellas era la propia Lina; sin embargo Seiya al parecer en el aspecto sentimental no demostraba nada (o más bien guardaba las apariencias).

Pero en lo respectivo a las asesorías de Jeremy Bournne hubo ciertos problemas, ya que la mayoría de sus pilotos contaban con el mismo nivel, sin embargo en criterios de desempate; había alguien que conducía como todo un experto y era precisamente Alma. La joven portuguesa utilizaba una especie de brazalete por debajo del hombro derecho, era grueso y sin embargo no permitía que se le acercaran a verlo; cuestión que despertó curiosidad por parte de Jeremy.

**Restos del espacio**

En ese lapso de tiempo, una situación muy fuerte se presentó para los autobots; Knock Out junto con Smockscream viajaron de Cybertron en calidad de código rojo; el punto de reunión fue la base Omega Uno; tanto los humanos y mecanismos se reunieron en ese lugar; para Elisa volverse a encontrar con su familia fue algo agradable y el reencontrarse con Yuki y Soundbee fue algo emotivo; pareciera que los Orions volvían al ataque.

Quien acompañaba en el viaje de emergencia (o por decirlo así) el único extraño era Seiya Nakaddai.

Ultra Magnus quien conocía los pormenores, no se sentía capaz de dar una noticia de ese tipo.

-Compañeros – Habló Knock Out con cautela – Recibimos un anuncio de Override y Leo Braker; ellos hicieron una evaluación en la zona del percance en donde desaparecieron Victory Leo y Star Saber.

-Lograron recuperar los restos de la nave – Dijo Smockscream – pero me temo que no hay sobrevivientes.

Todos quedaron con cierta perplejidad; Arcee y Elita (quienes tenían su apariencia robótica) estaban en shock.

Ultra Magnus ordena que en la mesa se exhiban los restos hallados: Se notaba que habían sido interceptados por un ser con "garras" y a su vez habían ciertos disparos; sin embargo lo lamentable fue que durante los escombros habían dos insignias autobots. Arcee y Elita reconocen esas insignias.

Arcee tragaba saliva como quien intentara contener el llanto, pero Elita no puede evitar un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

-Quien haya hecho esto, lo pagará muy caro. – Dijo la joven Prime con rabia saliendo del lugar.

Seiya quien observaba todo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza como a su vez le dolía ver a su "subordinada" así.

-Amigos – Habló Arcee tratando de ser fuerte – Disculpen a mi hija; pero en los momentos de dolor uno dice quizás lo que uno no debe; Optimus no querría vernos tristes y siempre nos decía que sin importar lo que pasara deberíamos continuar y proteger la vida. Ahora ellos están descansando y han vuelto al seno de Primus. Dennos tiempo; pero saldremos adelante. Lo prometo.

La femme azul cromado abandonaba el lugar, sin embargo todos los que estaban ahí, sabían que no era cosa sencilla asimilar situaciones de esa magnitud y tenían una especie de charla. Sin embargo, la femme vuelve a transformarse en Silvia Pruett y observa detenidamente su anillo de matrimonio; éste tenía una especie de diamante que en su interior tenía una pequeña chispa.

**(Flashback)**

Durante su boda en Baja California; Optimus había cumplido su promesa de realizar su sparkbond al estilo humano, él utilizando parte de su mecanismo (metal) le colocó un anillo a Arcee como símbolo de su amor y fidelidad. Arcee hizo lo propio pero el anillo de Optimus estaba hecho de forma sencilla, no tenía un diamante pero la pequeña chispa corría alrededor del anillo. Los dos anillos formaban una alianza.

-¡Es muy hermoso Owen! – Dijo Sivia Pruett emocionada.

-Una parte de mí se queda en ti, y a donde quiera que vayas, yo estaré ahí siempre. – Dijo Owen con una sonrisa y besándola con amor profundo.

De repente los dos anillos brillaron al estar cerca el uno del otro.

-¡Ahora los dos nos pertenecemos! –Dijeron al unísono intercambiando miradas.

_**(Fin del Flashback)**_

Sin embargo, Elisa quería llorar sin embargo no lo hacía, no quería que Arsene se sintiera triste; sin embargo él disfrutaba tranquilamente de los juegos con una pequeña sparkling (dos años menor que él).

-¡Lita! – gritó con entusiasmo la pequeña.

-Me alegra verte pequeña Rigel. –Respondió Elita tratando de no verse triste.

Rigel tenía un modo pretender gris pero se notaba que tenía ciertos toques de color blanco y rojo.

-Papi no nos deja jugar con su soldadora. – Habló la pequeña teniendo un pequeño puchero.

Elita abraza a los dos sparklings.

-Cuando teníamos su edad, con tu tío Soundbee y tío Yuki le hacíamos travesuras a tu papi. –Habló con cierta alegría.

Repentinamente, Minerva y Arcee se integran a la conversación.

-¿Me creerías que es la quinta soldadora que descompone en ésta semana?- Habló Minerva abrazando a su pequeña. – Se parece mucho a Ratchet.

-Pero tiene tu carácter querida amiga. –Dijo Arcee quien abrazaba a Arsene. – Dime ¿qué se siente que después de tanto tiempo hayas logrado formar una familia con tu maestro?

-¿La tía Minerva fue alumna del Tío Ratchet? – Expresó Elita con asombro.

Ambas femmes se ven y empiezan a contar de cómo se habían conocido en Cybertron. Quizás una historia de ese tipo ayudaría a disipar el dolor en las sparks.

**Misión en Cafarnaúm**

Después de haber hecho un pequeño recorrido a los dos meses, los autobots detectan una señal de una reliquia en el poblado de Cafarnaúm; considerado parte de la Tierra Santa.

El equipo en cuestión nunca imaginó que una reliquia estuviera oculta en esos lugares. A diferencia de las batallas anteriores, los mecanismos debían ser cuidadosos ya que la gente considera esos lugares como "sagrados".

Elisa tenía conocimiento de lo que el género humano creía como a su vez era respetuosa de todo aquello; en esta ocasión se hizo acompañar por Jeremy Bourne, Savage, Seiya Nakaddai, y Silvia Pruett.

La joven Pruett contemplaba el lugar, ya que se imaginaba muchas cosas relacionadas al cristianismo.

-Chicos – Expresó Silvia Pruett – Debemos ser cuidadosos al buscar la reliquia; no queremos que se arme un conflicto internacional de grandes magnitudes.

-¿Por qué en éste lugar? – Expresó Elisa.

-Tal vez porque nadie sospecharía de un lugar con éstas características. – Respondió Jeremy.

-La energía espiritual en ésta región es muy fuerte, al igual que en Roma, el Tíbet. – Intervino Silvia.

Savage emite una especie de ladrido, indica que ha encontrado algo. Antes de que el can responda, observa que no haya personas ajenas.

-Detecto señal de la reliquia a unos cinco kilómetros de aquí.

-Debemos darnos prisa. – Expresó la femme.

Todos tomando sus respectivos vehículos abandonan el lago de Cafarnaúm dirigiéndose hacia las afueras.

Savage utilizando su olfato detecta otras presencias.

-Tomemos precauciones. – Indicó el can.

Los tres humanos se acercan y observan que no eran los únicos que habían detectado algo; una femme amarilla, Lizack y Guyhawk proceden a excavar en medio de una zona arqueológica.

Los autobots proceden a transformarse y deciden intervenir. Seiya queda observando a lo lejos la batalla.

-¡Tenemos compañía! – Gritó Ligia.

Varios disparos se escuchan.

-Recuerden que debemos evitar conflictos mayores. – Recordaba Arcee.

Sin embargo, cada quien había agarrado un rival de batalla: Arcee enfrentaba a Guyhawk, Elita y Savage a Lizack y Bee se enfrentaba a Ligia.

Por alguna razón el suelo no pudo contener el peso de los mecanismos que colpaso, de inmediato todos procuran alejarse. Ambos equipos observan si les falta a algún miembro, llegando a la conclusión que faltaban uno en cada bando: Ligia y Bumblebee.


	9. Del odio al amor

**Gracias por sus comentarios y expectativas alrededor de ésta historia, en ésta ocasión dejo un episodio para los admiradores de Bumblebee.**

_**Capítulo 9: Del odio al amor**_

Bumblebee y Ligia habían caído en los más profundo del suelo, ambos peleaban por obtener la reliquia, sin embargo, el suelo no había logrado soportar el peso de los mecanismos involucrados. Ellos estaban concentrados en su pelea que no se percataron del incidente.

Cuando todo volvió a calmarse, Ligia activó sus ópticos, al parecer tenía un hombro dislocado, sin embargo voltea a ver a su enemigo; éste yacía atrapado por un montón de tierra, estaba inconsciente.

Ligia se acerca con dificultad hacia donde estaba el mech, ella decide activar su arma.

-¡Bien podría terminar con tu vida autobot! – Expresó la femme quien apuntaba su arma hacia la cabeza de Bee.

Sin embargo ella quiere accionar el gatillo, pero a su vez duda.

"_Debes pelear con honor Ligia"_

La femme decepticon escucha que esa voz proviene de su interior, era de un mech que en su tono de voz le indicaba cierta sabiduría y confianza.

Ligia observa detenidamente a su enemigo y ve en el mech rasgos agradables, sin embargo ella se quita de la mente esos pensamientos ya que su prioridad era ser una decepticon al servicio de la emperatriz Esmerald.

-No tengo alternativa. – Dijo para sí misma y de mala gana.

Como pudo, ella (con su hombro dislocado) logró arrastrar al mech fuera de los escombros, la estructura colapsaba, sin embargo por instinto, ella se coloca encima de Bee cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Ligia se siente avergonzada.

-Creo que no hay peligro. – Dijo la frase mientras se levantaba de forma rápida. – Ahora me espera una reliquia. Lo siento mucho autobot.

La femme abandonaba el lugar, aunque ella se reprochaba así misma por no ser un decepticon como Airachnnide u Starscream quien mataría a su enemigo en un estado vulnerable.

Ligia se da cuenta que es un conjunto de cuevas antiguas, que al parecer no habían sido descubiertas, ella activando sus luces decide explorarlas. Observa que en las paredes hay ciertas marcas como de escritura primitiva.

-Para los humanos será un gran hallazgo. – Dijo la femme con cierta ironía.

Repentinamente observa unos dibujos, y empieza a notar que en él hay formas de unos gusanos con dientes, sólo que éstos tenían alas como de libélulas. Varías luces se observan que se encienden en forma de secuencia y un sonido a chillido se escuchó.

-¡¿Qué diablos son esas cosas?! – Expresó la femme con cierto temor.

Un chillido aterrador había despertado a los seres que dormían, de inmediato proceden a lanzarse a atacar contra la femme.

Ligia procuraba defenderse disparando a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo una de esas cosas logra arrebatarle el arma y observa que ésta se devoraba el metal.

La femme decide utilizar su cuchilla pero esas criaturas eran demasiadas.

-¡Ligia, ponte detrás de mí! – Se escuchó la voz con fuerza de Bumblebee quien había recuperado la conciencia.

La decepticon no tiene alternativa, de inmediato obedece la orden y se coloca detrás del mech. Bee saca de su interior una especie de granada sólo que en vez de generar una explosión de energía ésta era una bomba que generaba hielo. Aquellos seres quedaban congelados.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó el mech.

Ligia asiente con la cabeza, pero a su vez no bajaba la guardia.

-No creí que en este lugar hubieran "scraplets" y más de éste tipo. – Mencionó el mech autobot.

-¿Scraplets? –Dijo con extrañeza la femme.

-¿Acaso no te enseñaron sobre los scraplets? Son seres peligrosos para todos los mecanismos, ya que devoran metal. – Bee decide hacer una pausa. – Por cierto, - Dijo un poco apenado pero armándose de valor el mech – Gracias por salvarme.

-Creo que estamos a mano. – Dijo Ligia quien intentaba tener el control de la situación.

La femme se agarra el hombro herido, el dolor puede verse en su cara. Bee intenta acercarse a ella, pero la femme utiliza su cuchilla para poner barrera de por medio.

-El que yo esté herida eso no significa que esté indefensa. – Expresó la femme con cierto enojo.

-Ligia, creo que eres un mecanismo muy necio. – Dijo Bee con una sonrisa.

Repentinamente Bee intenta acercarse de nuevo, Ligia procede a atacarlo, en un movimiento rápido Bee esquiva el ataque y sujeta a la femme por el brazo herido, volviendo a colocárselo en su lugar. Ligia no puede evitar gritar.

-¡Listo! – Gritó de forma satisfactoria el mech.

Ligia se extraña de la actitud del autobot.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Expresó Ligia con asombro.

-Porque si sacaba ventaja de la situación no sería algo honorable, además procuro ser un caballero en batalla.

La femme queda observando al mech, empieza a notar que en su rostro tiene ciertas tonalidades rojas y moradas.

"¿Procuro ser un caballero en batalla? ¿De dónde saqué esa cursilería?" Dijo Bee para sí mismo.

-Temo que si queremos salir de aquí y encontrar la reliquia tendremos que trabajar juntos. – Habló la femme. -¡Ni se te ocurra pasarte de listo conmigo autobot!

-En tus procesadores… - Dijo Bee con cierta ironía aunque su rival no se dio cuenta que él sonreía.

"Ligia, como decepticon eres un desastre y como femme también" – Pensó Ligia para sus adentros.

**Desde el exterior**

Mientras Bee y Ligia tenían su propio conflicto, Seiya esperaba a Arcee, Elita y Savage como a su vez mantenía comunicación con las bases principales.

-Estaba escaneaba el lugar – Habló el japonés – Note que hay varias cuevas subterráneas. Al parecer estas estructuras no estaban contempladas o estuvieron ocultas por varios milenios.

-Tio Bee está en problemas. – Expresó Elita.

-Bee es un explorador y sabe cuidarse por sí mismo. – Expresó Arcee – Le fascina todo esto.

-Detecté una salida a ocho kilómetros de aquí, espero que Bee pueda hallarla. –Dijo Seiya.

-Será mejor apoyarlo porque me temo que los decepticons van tras la pista de Bee. – Intervino Savage. – Pude ver como Lizack y Guyhawk se alejaban del lugar. Ligia no estaba con ellos.

-¡Vaya forma de concertar su primera cita con el enemigo! – Expresó Elita con cierto reproche.

-Cita… - Dijo Seiya.

-¿con el enemigo? – Completó la frase Arcee.

-No me hagan caso, la cuestión es que debemos ir por el Tio Bee cuanto antes. – Expresó Elita.

Las dos femmes proceden a transformarse, Seiya decide subirse a la motocicleta azul. Los dos vehículos junto con el beast emprenden su partida a toda velocidad.

**Dos sparks**

Ligia y Bee percibían las señales de la reliquia, al parecer se encontraban muy cerca, ambos corren rápidamente y observan para su sorpresa que la reliquia está suspendida en el aire, al mismo tiempo nota que hay varios scraplets voladores durmiendo.

-Todo indica que esas cosas protegen la reliquia. – Dijo Bee con cautela.

-No podemos hacer ruido o activar las luces ya que se despertarían de forma violenta. – Habló la femme.

-¿Y si utilizamos nuestras cuchillas para retirar la reliquia?

-No es mala idea.

Ambos, intuyendo que esas cosas despertaran tenían una mano libre para protegerse y la otra para sacar la reliquia. Los dos procuraban tener la concentración necesaria y sus esfuerzos dan fruto.

Los dos intentan salir de forma sigilosa, sin embargo el sonido de dos aviones hace que despierten los scraplets.

-¡Chatarra! – Exclamaron los dos mecanismos.

Ambos inician la huida junto con la reliquia, Ligia percibe el sonido del viento; todo indicaba que había una salida cercana, repentinamente observan que en dicha salida estaban Guyhawk y Lizack.

Los dos decepticons observan que Ligia y Bee corren a toda velocidad. Ellos deciden apuntar sus armas.

-¡Lizack, Guyhawk, corremos peligro! – Expresó la femme amarilla.

Los mencionados observan que los scraplets se acercan y deciden alejarse; al parecer era varios.

Arcee, Elita y Savage deciden apoyar a los que estaban involucrados.

-Esas cosas no deben alejarse de éste lugar. Sería una catástrofe. – Expresó Elita.

Tanto autobots y decepticons disparaban su arsenal logrando destruir a los scraplets, sin embargo los agujeros negros hacían su aparición llevándose a los decepticons.

-¡Te encuentras bien Bee! – Preguntó Seiya quien se incorporaba a distancia.

-Logramos sobrevivir, pero esas cosas son de la misma edad que los Predaking. ¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir? –Expresó con asombro el mech amarillo.

-Quizás la energía de la reliquia los mantenía con vida en un estado inanimado, al no tener metal cerca los scraplets dormían pacíficamente. – Dijo Arcee.

-¿Y la reliquia? – Preguntó Elia.

Bee logra sacar algo de su compartimento.

-Tío eso es… - Dijo Elita con cierto asombro.

-Es la mitad de la reliquia. – Respondió seguro ante el cuestionamiento de todos.

-¡Por Primus! –Dijo Arcee.

-La reliquia a pesar de estar dividida no ha perdido su poder. – Expresó Seiya con cierto asombro.

-Ahora ambos bandos tienen igual número de reliquias. – Expresó Savage.

Un puente terrestre se activaba, sin embargo Bee se da cuenta que sus amigos lo quedaban observando de una forma inusual, no eran una mirada de reproche, más bien era como si "agradecieran" lo que había hecho.


	10. Toque de queda

**Mil disculpas por no haber actualizado las historias pero en ésta semana surgieron detalles académicos como a su vez se fue la corriente eléctrica, procuro actualizar las historias en curso. Les dejo un capítulo de ésta saga:**

_**Capítulo 10: Toque de queda**_

En la fortaleza decepticon, la emperatriz Esmerald esperaba a sus subordinados; Lizack explicaba el enfrentamiento que habían sostenido con los autobts, el encuentro con los scraplets antiguos y de cómo Ligia había conseguido la mitad de la reliquia.

-Aunque conseguí la mitad de ella, me sorprende que conserve su poder inicial. – Expresó con modestia Ligia.

-Media reliquia es preferible que ninguna. – Respondió la emperatriz con una paciencia de un ángel. – Sin embargo; hay muchas cosas que no cuadran: Starscream ha estado trabajado en una misión especial pero observa que hay más "autobots".

-¿Podría explicarse mejor mi señora? – Habló Lizack con diplomacia.

-No comprendo Lady Esmerald – Intervino Guyhawk – Teníamos órdenes de atacar la nave en donde estaban Victory Leo y Star Saber, sin embargo alguien se nos adelantó.

-Nuestro informante en Cybertron nos dijo que no habían sobrevivientes y encontraron algunos restos de los autobots. – Expresó Lizack.

-Quería ajustar cuentas con Saber, pero ahora no podré hacerlo. – Mencionó con tristeza Ligia.

Esmerald emite un respiro, al parecer no quería explotar en furia como su compañero Deathsaurus.

-Lo que los tres han dicho es verdad – Dijo la femme – Sin embargo la búsqueda de Starscream se centra en la Dark Star Saber pero ha notado que estando en la tierra, los autobots que conocemos no entran en acción a ciertas horas determinadas; más bien hay dos mecanismos que actuaran con cierto sigilo, impidiendo nuestra intervención.

-¿Cómo si fuesen ninjas? – Preguntó Ligia.

-Veo que el estar en la tierra te está afectando, no olvides quien eres. – Expresó Lizack.

-Veo que mi punto se dio a entender. – Sonrió la emperatriz de forma satisfactoria. – Será mejor que entren en recarga y vayan pensando en un lugar aparente para estar en la tierra, porque me temo que no podré seguir ayudándolos.

Los tres quedan observando con sus ópticos sorprendidos ante esa revelación.

-Él me necesita, - Dijo con voz suave la femme.

Los tres deciden abandonar el lugar, aunque Ligia quedaba pensando en lo ocurrido en Cafarnaúm y principalmente, en la actitud de Bumblebee.

**Acción y estudio**

Elisa Pruett dentro de sus actividades en la academia recibía clases de japonés, ya que a diferencia de otros idiomas, el japonés su pronunciación y los signos de su escritura variaban; una de las actividades que le habían asignado era aprender más por medio de canciones.

Para la joven le hubiese sido mejor traducir una canción de AC/DC, Kiss o Nigthwish… literalmente se sentía frita; sin embargo le llamó la atención una canción que Seiya cantaba cuando tenía tiempo libre; la música era del estilo de los 80 y 90.

Elisa tuvo que hacer "spark grande" ya que difícilmente le pediría ayuda a quien consideraba a un presumido. Seiya sonríe ante la petición de la joven y decide escribírsela tal como se escucharía a la hora de pronunciar:

_Kono chikyuu chikyuu nerau no wa dare da__  
><em>_Yurushi wa shinai yurushi wa shinai DESTRON__  
><em>_Tachiagare ima ga sono toki__  
><em>_OH OH OH seigi no yuusha Sta Saeba___

_TRANSFORM gattai POWER UP__  
><em>_Chikara no chikara no Bureinmasta___

_V! __(V!) V! (V!) VICTORY_

_TORANSUFOUMA __VICTORY__  
><em>_V! (V!) V! (V!) VICTORY__  
><em>_TORANSUFOUMA... VICTORY!___

_Kono uchuu uchuu midasu no wa dare da__  
><em>_Bukimi na warai hakai taitei Detzaras__  
><em>_Mukae-ute subete makaseta__  
><em>_OH OH OH yuuki no senshi Sta Saeba___

_TRANSFORM gattai POWER UP__  
><em>_Seigi no seigi no CYBERTRON__  
><em>_V! (V!) V! (V!) VICTORY__  
><em>_TORANSUFOUMA VICTORY__  
><em>_V! (V!) V! (V!) __VICTORY__  
><em>_TORANSUFOUMA... VICTORY!_

-Fué muy amable de tu parte escribirme la letra para poder practicar mi pronunciación.-Dijo la joven un poco apenada.

-Espero ayudarte en lo mejor que pueda Elisa. – Mencionó el japonés un poco tímido. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Elisa observaba que el japonés a pesar de ser mayor que ella, notaba que en realidad le importaba.

-Creo que sí, aunque no sé si pueda continuar adelante; mi padre y Saber me hacen falta.

-Sé que ellos no nos han dejado solos. –Dijo con gentileza mientras abrazaba a la joven como gesto de protección.

Una tos fingida de un grupo de estudiantes se hacía escuchar.

-¡Steve, eres un aguafiestas! – Expresó Gunter hacia su compañero.

Seiya y Elisa se alejan con cierta timidez.

-Es un placer verlos: Lina, Alma, Gunter y Steve – Habló animadamente el japonés; si no me equivoco; sus asesores me dijeron que hoy les tocará hacer guardia en el instituto; bien podrán probar sus habilidades y responsabilidades.

Las expresiones de lamento no se hicieron escuchar.

-Hoy tenía que trabajar con Ginrai. – Dijo Elisa lamentándose de la situación.

-Ya le avisé que no podrás ir. – Dijo con una sonrisa Seiya. – Así que preparen sus cosas porque hoy pasarán la noche aquí.

El japonés se alejaba del lugar.

-Ya oyeron al asesor, así que ni modos. – Dijo Lina con cierto pesar.

-Será mejor despedirnos y terminar algunos asuntos pendientes, ¿no lo creen? – Expresó alma.

-Nos veremos aquí a las tres de la tarde. – Dijo Steve en un tono animado.

Los cinco jóvenes se alejaban, mientras que Elisa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto del japonés.

Las horas transcurrieron de forma rápida y los estudiantes al igual que sus asesores estaban presentes.

-Damas y caballeros – Habló Maxwell Pruett – Ustedes fueron los seleccionados para iniciar la "prueba piloto" de vigilancia.

-Debido a sus habilidades académicas y destrezas obtenidas, Seiya, Maxwell y yo decidimos probar sus habilidades ante ciertas amenazas. – Intervino Jeremy Bournne.

-Como pueden ver las instalaciones son amplias; ustedes tendrán acceso a la armería, vehículos y algunos salones, pero al mismo tiempo; tendrán que proteger un artículo muy preciado. – Dijo Seiya.

-La Dark Star Saber. – Dijeron los tres hombres al unísono.

Los cinco chicos observaron a sus asesores si estaban en sus cabales.

-No es cuestión de alarmarlos pero quiero imaginar a que estas alturas han escuchado hablar de los autobots y decepticons. – Intervino Seiya.

-La institución cuenta con ese sable y, si en un dado caso los autobots no pudieran protegerlo. – Habló Maxwell.

-Los humanos deberán protegerlo. – Dijo en tono divertido Jeremy.

-De ustedes depende la seguridad de la Dark Star Saber; así que suerte. – Finalizó Seiya.

Los tres asesores daban la espalda cerrando el instituto. Steve estaba impactado ante la revelación.

-¿y ahora que vamos a hacer? – Dijo Lina en un matiz que indicaba incredulidad, sorpresa y confusión.

-proteger la espada. – Respondió Alma sin mucha emoción.

-¿Dónde están Gunter y Steve? – Preguntó Elisa.

-Ya sabes cómo son los chicos; asimilándolo a su manera. – Dijo con voz divertida Lina.

Elisa emite un pequeño silbido y de entre la maleza sale Savage.

-Veo que tienes entrenado a tu pastor alemán amiga. – Dijo Alma con cierto asombro.

-Si protegeremos la Dark Star Saber, nos valdremos de todo. – Respondió Elisa en un tono entusiasta.

Mientras tanto, los tres asesores discutían entre sí sobre por qué esa decisión, aunque tal vez, Seiya Nakaddai tendría algo en mente.


	11. Esperando al enemigo

**A duras penas actualizamos las historias, gracias por los comentarios; espero resolver algunas dudas que dejé en el capítulo anterior:**

_**Capítulo 11: Esperando al "enemigo"**_

Steve y Gunter se habían alejado de las chicas, debido a que la revelación de la Dark Star Saber había causado una especie de revuelo en uno de ellos.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que éste objeto este aquí?! – Dijo Steve quien no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. - ¡Llegó el momento para entrar en acción!

-¡Quieres calmarte! Por favor. – Respondió Gunter tratando de controlar la situación.

El pelirrojo observa que ninguna de sus compañeras se acerque.

-Steve – Habló de forma pacífica – Tengo el presentimiento que quizás éste instituto no es lo que aparenta. Piensa por un momento: ¿Por qué poner la Dark Star Saber en medio de una comunidad de "novatos"?

-¿Insinúas que tienen sospechas de nosotros? – Respondió el chico del cabello de color plateado.

-No lo sé, pero por ahora no debemos darles motivos para que sospechen de nosotros ¿Te queda claro?

-Me pregunto si esos tres conocen a los autobots, porque podríamos sacar mucha ventaja de eso. – Finalizaba Steve que tenía una sonrisa un poco extraña.

-Oigan, será mejor que vengan ya que necesitamos organizarnos. – Se escuchó la voz de Lina a lo lejos.

-Recuerda Steve: no hay que darle motivos. – Recalcaba el pelirrojo hacia su compañero.

**10:00 p.m**

Durante ese tiempo, los cinco jóvenes habían dedicado a distribuirse las áreas de vigilancia; la espera se hacía larga y como era de esperarse; utilizaban la radio portátil para contarse chistes o platicar algún chisme.

Para la organización de la vigilancia, decidieron que Lina fuese la líder del equipo; ella había designado a sus compañeros de la siguiente manera: Steve y Gunter estarían en la parte del techo, Alma junto con Savage quedarían en el exterior, mientras que Elisa y ella permanecerían en el interior custodiando la Dark Star Saber.

El sable oscuro permanecía en el interior de un estuche metálico que a su vez estaba protegido por un cubo de cristal.

-Gunter a Lina: La diez y todo sereno. – Dijo el chico pelirrojo con cierta ironía por radio

-Aquí Alma y la situación es la misma. - Mencionó la brasileña.

-Creo que no habrá ningún problema – Habló la "líder" del equipo – Aunque tenía muchas actividades por hacer.

-Ya somos dos. – Dijo con cierto pesar Elisa. – Deseaba estar con mi familia.

La chica rubia tuvo una mirada de cierta nostalgia cuando escuchó la palabra familia.

Repentinamente, unos disparos se hacen escuchar, las jóvenes intuyen que algo malo ocurre.

-Gunter a todos, tres hombres acaban de ingresar; y están encapuchados.

-Ya tengo en la mira a uno y no permitiré que se acerque. – Respondió Alma.

"Si tan sólo pudiera transformarme" – Pensó Elisa para sí misma.

-Creo que tendremos que "interceptar" al enemigo. – Habló Lina mientras alistaba la catana. – Elisa protege el sable oscuro.

La joven del cabello rubio abandonaba el espacio donde estaba aquella arma, dejando a la joven Pruett su custodia total.

"Tal vez haya alguna oportunidad" – Dijo mentalmente.

Gunter y Steve tenían problemas, ya que uno de los tres encapuchados disparaba con cierta precisión, mientras que Alma había logrado interceptar a un segundo. La chica del habla portuguesa observa que había logrado llegar al área de vehículos y que su rival había utilizado un vehículo de color amarillo con franjas oscuras.

-Creo que está planeando algo, así que no debo confiarme. – Respondió la portuguesa quien había utilizado un vehículo de color rojo.

Mientras eso ocurría en los exteriores, un tercer sujeto ingresaba por los pasillos, su vestimenta era el de un ninja; se movía con cierto sigilo.

El sonido de una granada de humo se hizo activar, haciendo que el pasillo se inundara de esa nube grisácea. Sin embargo; una catana sacada de su funda se escuchó y Lina combatía al enemigo.

El ninja logra sujetar la catana con ambas manos, evitando el golpe de la rubia.

Sin embargo con un movimiento de manos, logra arrebatarle el arma, haciendo que los dos tengan un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Veamos qué tan bueno eres. – Dijo la rubia.

Con movimientos rápidos la joven lazaba una combinación de puños y patadas, cosa que el ninja esquivaba con cierta facilidad, repentinamente en un descuido de la rubia, el ninja logra aplicar un punto de presión en el cuello haciendo que ella quedase inconsciente.

-Diste buena pelea, pero te falta aprender.

El enemigo ingresaba al salón en donde se encontraba la Dark Star Saber, como a su vez por medio de clave morse tenía comunicación con un "cuarto" integrante.

El ninja deseaba acercarse, pero por alguna razón intuía que no estaba sólo, poco a poco va avanzando de forma lenta, tenía una catana en sus manos, repentinamente y sin dejarlo venir, recibe un ataque aéreo por parte de Elisa, quien había utilizado parte de su estructura metálica para permanecer pegada al piso.

Sin decir palabra alguna, y emitiendo un silbido, hace que Savage se incorpore a la batalla sujetando con cierta fuerza el brazo del ninja.

Elisa escuchaba por sus audios lo que sus compañeros pasaban, y mientras que Alma perseguía al sujeto del carro amarillo, ella había pedido de forma discreta que Savage se incorporara con ella.

Sin embargo, el ninja no está dispuesto a rendirse, con un movimiento brusco aleja al can de sí, y saca la catana para protegerse del ataque de Elisa.

Los dos establecen un duelo de catanas único.

-Savage, enciende la luz. – Gritó la joven quien mantenía a raya al ninja.

El can utilizando su sentido del olfato, logra identificar el interruptor y con su nariz ejerce presión en el switch, haciendo que la habitación se ilumine.

Elisa observa que su rival utiliza un traje ninja en color negro, como a su vez la mordida de Savage quien había roto una de las mangas con sus dientes.

La pelirroja y el enemigo se movían a cierta velocidad como a su vez la joven no permitiría que se acercara al arma oscura.

-Tu estilo de pelea se me hace familiar. – Dijo la joven en voz alta.- ¡Savage!

El can se lanza por la espalda haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, Elisa se posiciona encima de él apuntando con la catana hacia su cuello mientras que Savage mostraba los colmillos de forma amenazante.

-Cuando me referí a utilizar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, nunca imagine que utilizarías a Savage.

Elisa reacciona al escuchar la voz como a su vez el can.

La joven decide quitarle la máscara que lo cubría.

-¡¿Seiya?! – Dijo la pelirroja. – ¿Pero por qué?

-Me darás la oportunidad de explicar o me tendrás en esta posición toda la noche.

Al parecer la joven se ruboriza, ya que era una posición muy rara. Savage se aleja en una actitud tranquila observando con atención al ninja.

-Maxwell, Jeremy y yo deseamos probar sus habilidades y para ello teníamos que hacer un simulacro; como a su vez tenemos la sospecha que hayan humanos trabajando con los decepticons. – Dijo el japonés.

-Piensas que Alma y el resto… ¿trabajan con ellos?

-No exactamente, pero noté cierta inquietud de Steve cuando hablaba de la Dark Star Saber. – Mencionó el joven. – Mientras tanto será mejor que le avise a Ginrai que el simulacro ha terminado.

-¿Ginrai está aquí? – Preguntó con extrañeza la pelirroja.

Repentinamente una granada de humo vuelve activarse, como a su vez dos presencias se logran introducir al salón, con mucha dificultad logran quebrar el cristal y ambos llevan el estuche plateado.

Elisa y Seiya intentan reaccionar como a su vez otras dos presencias se integran protegiendo a sus dos compañeros.

-Maxwell, Jeremy, cadetes; se suspende el simulacro. – Avisó Seiya por los canales de radio.

-Creo que eso no estaba planeado ¿verdad? – Dijo Elisa con cierta burla.

Los dos inician la persecución como a su vez Lina se iniciaba a reincorporar. Ella observa que el ninja y Elisa persiguen a otros cuatro sujetos; dos grandes y dos pequeños.

-Lina enciende las luces. – Dijo Seiya en voz de orden.

De inmediato, las luces se activan dejando al descubierto que éstos tenían trajes en color rojo oscuro. Sin embargo, dos formas pequeñas se separan del grupo.

Lina, Seiya y Elisa se dedican a atacar a quienes se quedaron rezagados.

Ellos observan que por su atuendo son un hombre y una mujer quienes tienen de rivales. Los dos deciden combatir hacia aquel trío.

Seiya se enfrentaba a al hombre mientras que las dos chicas le hacían frente a la dama. Aunque los ninjas rojos dieron batalla, al final sucumben ante ellos.

-¡Muy bien, veamos quienes se ocultan! – Dijo Lina con voz decidida mientras le descubría el rostro.

Era una mujer de apariencia francesa, mientras que Seiya descubría al hombre quien era un alemán.

-¿Ratzinger, Madeline, qué hacen aquí? – Dijo Seiya con asombro.

-También nosotros tenemos simulacros. – Respondió la francesa. - ¿Puedes decirle a sus estudiantes que me suelten?

-Maestro Seiya, ¿los conoce? – Preguntó Lina.

-Ellos son oficiales médicos, pero no sabía que también ellos hacía simulacros. – Dijo la pelirroja.

-Entonces los dos pequeños son… -Dijo Seiya con cierto asombro.

Mientras que Seiya salía de su asombro, Elisa abandona la escena y se dedica a perseguir a los dos pequeños.

**Batalla en la zona de carga**

Ginrai había recibido la orden de esperar a Seiya en la zona de carga del instituto, sabía de los ejercicios de simulacro, ya que él transportaría el sable oscuro a la base del Monte Fuji. Había escuchado que los simulacros se habían suspendido por la irrupción de cuatro personas ajenas al simulacro.

Cabe señalar que él se había infiltrado durante el día mientras que todos estaban en clases, como a su vez permanecía oculto en el interior del camión. De los cadetes que estaban en el servicio, Alma pasó cerca de ahí pero no se dedicó a inspeccionar más de la cuenta.

El japonés decide estar alerta y observa que en la zona de carga habían llegado dos figuras pequeñas. Como a su vez de entre las sombras una tercera figura de silueta femenina se integraba con ellos.

-Rachael y yo nos divertimos mucho mami – Se escuchó la voz de un niño de cuatro años.

-¡Otra vez! – Se escuchó la voz de una niña pequeña.

-Este juego aún no ha terminado. – Dijo la silueta femenina.

Repentinamente, las luces de la zona de carga se activan. La silueta femenina observa que un hombre japonés la observa con cara de pocos amigos.

Ginrai observa que los dos pequeños tienen trajes ninja rojo pero la mujer tiene porta un traje ninja azul.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, regresaría lo que no les pertenece. – Dijo el japonés con cierta voz de mando.

La ninja azul se pone enfrente de los pequeños para protegerlos y decide sacar dos catanas.

-Veo que no van a devolverlo. – Fingiendo cierta decepción. - ¡Se los advertí!

Ginrai decide atacar a las tres figuras.

"Este tipo está loco" – Pensó la ninja.

Sin embargo, Ginrai demostró que no tenía la "facha" de un simple camionero, ya que estaba armado con una llave de cruz quien lo movía como arma defensiva.

La ninja decide defenderse por medio de las catanas, ambos mantenían una lucha sin igual.

-Nunca me dijiste que veríamos un pleito. – Dijo la niña entusiasmada.

-No, pero mamá es buena peleando. – Respondió el niño.

Ginrai mueve con cierta violencia su "arma" y logra desarmar a la ninja. Ambos deciden sostener una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Los dos intercambiaban golpes, sin embargo, Ginrai decide golpear la parte baja de la ninja para sacarle el aire, pero ella logra golpearlo muy fuerte en la nariz; ambos se llevaban las manos a la zona del golpe.

Repentinamente llega Elisa y Seiya quienes han logrado ver lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ginrai. – Dijo Seiya – Detente.

-Mamá, por favor, no sigas. – Pidió Elisa con gentileza.

-¿Mamá? – Expresó Ginrai con cierta sorpresa.

-¡Elisa! – Dijo el pequeño con cierto puchero. - ¿Por qué tenías que ser la aguafiestas?

Ginrai quien se había recuperado del golpe decide acercarse hacia la ninja que poco a poco se incorporaba. Ella poco a poco se quitaba la pieza que le cubría el rostro soltando la cabellera negra.

-Seiya- dijo la mujer del cabello negro - ¿Podrías decirme quién es él? – Dijo la mujer con cierta autoridad.

-Lamento no haberle dicho nada de él comandante Pruett. – Dijo el japonés excusándose. – Por favor conozca a Ginrai Mifune, división de las fuerzas especiales.

-Mil disculpas comandante… - Dijo mientras Ginrai extendía la mano hacia la dama.

-Comandante Silvia Pruett. – Respondió la dama correspondiendo al gesto. – Entonces con usted trabaja mi hija.

-Y ellos son…- Cuestionó Ginrai.

-Rachael Ratzinger y Arsene Pruett. –Intervino la pelirroja – Mi prima y hermano menor respectivamente.

-Será mejor que lleves el sable oscuro a donde pertenece, ya que Jeremy y Maxwell están viendo al resto de los cadetes. – Dijo Seiya hacia Ginrai.

Sin embargo Ginrai guardaba silencio y observaba con atención a Silvia Pruett.

-Mi padre está desaparecido en acción; así que si estuviera en tu lugar, no me confiaría. – Dijo Elisa hacia Ginrai.

Elisa tenía dudas del por qué habían coincidido los dos simulacros, como a su vez por qué Ginrai, un soldado de alto rango no estaba en la base con Seiya.


	12. Ataque Nocturno

**Actualizando historias en medio de tanto compromiso; les dejo el desenredo del capítulo y quienes me leen intuyen muy bien sobre ciertos chicos.**

_**Capítulo 12: Ataque nocturno**_

Lina, Alma, Steve y Gunter eran conducidos hacia su lugar de residencia por Maxwell Pruett y Jeremy Bournne. Los cuatro jóvenes venían discutiendo entre sí.

-Un simulacro para proteger la Dark Star Saber en dónde nuestros mentores participaron… algo loco ¿no lo creen? – Dijo Lina.

-Tan cerca de la Dark Star Saber y de repente… - Dijo Steve en voz baja entre dientes.

Repentinamente un codazo de Gunter hace que se comporte el chico del cabello al estilo Otaku.

-Espero que hayan probado su punto, maestros. – Habló Alma tratando de suavizar las cosas.

-Lo hicieron bien cadetes – Respondió Jeremy Bournne – sabemos ahora que podemos contar con ustedes cuando así lo requieran.

-Si nos iban a dejar a todos a nuestras casas, ¿por qué Elisa no está con nosotros? – Preguntó Gunter.

-Porque ella la está llevando el mayor Nakaddai. – Dijo Maxwell en tono seco.

-Creo que Lina está celosa… - Dijo Steve a modo de sorna.

-¡Ya valiste Steve! – gritó la chica y se estaba armando un pleito entre Steve y la chica.

-Novatos. – Decían Bournne y Maxwell con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Nos están golpeando! – gritaron Alma y Gunter tratando de controlar a sus compañeros.

Bournne decide poner música a todo volumen para no escuchar los gritos de los cadetes.

**Interrogatorio**

Como bien sabran, Whilhelm Ratzinger, Madeline Perrenoud, al igual que Silvia Pruett y los menores estaban en una especie de juicio. Los cinco involucrados estaban sentados en fila. En dicho interrogatorio participaban Ginrai, Seiya, Elisa y Savage.

-Veamos, por donde empiezo – Dijo Seiya intentando guardar la compostura - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Los cinco no decían nada.

-Seiya, creo que mejor me retiro para que puedan hablar con confianza. – Dijo Ginrai.

-No tan rápido amigo – Dijo Silvia – Seiya tiene mucho que explicarnos sobre ti.

-No es porque sea mi madre pero ella tiene razón. – Expresó Elisa.

-¿Señor Seiya, puede decirme si aquí en el instituto manejan soldadoras? Arsene y yo queremos jugar a la batalla de Uni… - Decía Rachael pero repentinamente Ratzinger le tapa la boca.

-Lo que mi hija quiere decir – habló Ratzinger – es que si los pequeños pueden irse a jugar en los pasillos de la "uni".

-Bueno, este – Dijo Seiya un poco nervioso – yo…

-Déjalos jugar Seiya, yo los vigilaré. – Dijo Ginrai amablemente.

-Espero que sepa jugar a los transformers señor Mifune. – Habló Arsene Pruett.

En una especie de gesto paternal, Ginrai abraza a los dos pequeños llevándose a ambos fuera del lugar.

-Menos mal – Dijo Madeline – Ahora podemos hablar con confianza; se le iba a salir lo de..

-¿Unicrón? –Dijo Seiya en tono divertido – Estoy enterado de ello. – Seiya voltea a ver a Elisa y a Silvia – Con respecto a Ginrai es una persona de mi confianza, a diferencia mía, el hace trabajo de campo y su oficio de camionero me permite tener monitoreado Japón; a su vez es un experto en armas de precisión y maneja con eficacia los archivos personales, es lo que podríamos decir; hermano.

-¿Y él sabe de nosotros como mecanismos? – Expresó Elisa

-Sabe que hay transformers o toransufouma pero no los conoce a ustedes en sus formas humanas… sin embargo quiero imaginar que le agradó Silvia.- Respondió Seiya.

-No exageres – Dijo Silvia – pues bien, ahora podemos decir por qué estuvimos en medio de simulacros cruzados.

-Entrenábamos a Arsene y Rachael debido a que ellos tienen potencial para sustraer cosas. – Dijo Madeline.

-Como mis soldadoras – Expresó Ratzinger.

-Sin embargo queríamos planteárselos como un juego normal para que ellos no supieran lo que en realidad estaban haciendo.

-Pensamos que sus ejercicios habían terminado como a su vez notamos ciertas anomalías de "energía oscura". – Dijo Silvia.

-Esa energía es similar a la de los Hunters, yo también lo he sentido. – Intervino Savage.

-Significa que… - Dijo Elisa.

-El enemigo también puede estar camuflado entre nosotros. – Habló Seiya.

-La energía oscura es idéntica al del energon oscuro y ustedes saben lo que eso significa. – Dijo Silvia.

-¡Problemas! - Respondieron al unísono.

**Escolta**

Habiendo pasado el interrogatorio, Ginrai decide trasladar la Dark Star Saber al lugar de donde la habían obtenido. Un camión de carga estaba siendo escoltado por una mujer a bordo de una motocicleta, como a su vez un vehículo miura.

Savage, Arsene y Elisa viajaban en el interior, como a su vez mantenía comunicación con su madre.

-Es una ventaja que Ginrai no sepa que nos comunicamos por nuestros audios. – Dijo Silvia

-Lo sé mamá pero me temo que lo que dijo Seiya es cierto: le agradaste a Ginrai.

-¿Podrías ser más específica? – Dijo sarcástica Silvia

-Ginrai es agradable, pero sé que él no remplazará a mi padre.

-Al igual que Seiya a Saber.

-Savage – Dijo Arsene – ¿Están hablando de novios verdad?

El can asentía con la cabeza

-Qué bueno que soy pequeño y si algún día me llega a agradar alguien se lo voy a decir y punto. Bueno… mañana le diré a Rigel si cuando sea grande me aceptará cómo su novio.

Las dos mujeres estaban atónitas ante las palabras del más pequeño. Sin embargo Ginrai observaba los espejos retrovisores hacia su escolta, un sentimiento de nostalgia embargaba su pecho.

"Si supieran" – Decía para sí mismo.

Repentinamente, un agujero negro se divisó en el firmamento y de él salía un Kaijú de colores rojo y blanco, se dirigía hacia el camión.

-¡Chatarra! – gritó Silvia adelantándose al camión para desviar la atención del Kaijú.

-Esa cosa se parece a Deathsaurus. – Exclamó Elisa.

-¡Yupi! – gritó Arsene emocionado.

-¡Ginrai, acción evasiva! – Habló la mayor de las Pruett.

De inmediato, Ginrai se desvía hacia otra dirección escoltado por Elisa.

Al notar que el camión se alejaba, la femme decide transformarse y enfrentar al Kaijú.

Sin embargo el poder del Kaijú era similar al de un predaking.

-¡Hazte un lado! – gritó el Kaijú

La voz era femenina.

Repentinamente la femme decide transformarse en Arcángel Prime, disparando misiles.

-¿Quién diablos eres? – gritó la femme.

El Kaijú para sorpresa de la femme decide aterrizar y transformarse; era un rostro bello y su apariencia tranquila.

-Soy la Emperatriz Esmerald y he venido por la Dark Star Saber.

Una batalla de femmes estaba a punto de iniciar.


End file.
